


Sabotage

by AURORAandNOBODY



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AURORAandNOBODY/pseuds/AURORAandNOBODY
Summary: 一艘名叫Ulysses的殖民船失踪了，Enterprise被要求协助进行救援任务。Dr. McCoy也感觉他需要被解救——从他自己那儿。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LastWill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWill/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sabotage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611118) by [LastWill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWill/pseuds/LastWill). 



 

“舰长，”Sulu回过头来说，“我们将在下午三点左右到达武仙座β。”

 

“我最爱的星系。”McCoy笑着说。

 

“为什么，武仙座那儿有什么？”Jim问道，脸上带着傻笑。

 

“你这可怜的，无知的，生活在夏天的可爱孩子。”McCoy打趣地说。他假装厌烦地摇了摇头。“在所有已知星系中最棒的餐馆就在那里。你真的从来没有听说过Alcor VII吗？”

 

“恐怕没有，不过我已经开始感到遗憾了。”Jim回答。

 

“那就这么定了，我们将在Alcor VII上度过我们的登岸假期。”McCoy说道。“如果你能直视我的双眼并说你在那吃的不是你这辈子吃的最好的一餐，那么晚餐就由我来买单。”

 

“Bones，小心点，我可能会为自己骗来一顿免费大餐。”Jim说道。

 

“你一点机会也没有。”McCoy笑着说。“我去的那家餐馆做的牛排实在是太棒了，它们甚至能让Spock开心得哭出来呢。”

 

“医生，你使用的这种夸张的表达并不能被认可。”Spock干巴巴地回答。

 

“Spock，这并不是夸张，这是事实。”McCoy对着他说。“为了证明我是错的，你被邀请和我们一起去......如果你还没有被吓坏了的话。”

 

“你正将自己置于失败的境地当中。我是一名素食主义者。”Spock提醒他们。

 

“当然啦，你现在是，”McCoy说。“可是你一旦听到烤肉汁嘶嘶作响——”

 

“舰长，”Uhura打断了他们的对话。“我正收到来自星际舰队的紧急呼叫。”

 

“把他们接进来。”Jim命令道。控制按钮亮了，他按下它。“这里是Kirk。”Jim问候道。

 

“Kirk舰长。”是指挥官Radcliffe Truitt的声音，听起来相当忧虑。“你们现在离Forty-Eyed Nebula很近，是吗？”他问道。

 

“是的，指挥官，我们正逐渐接近它，再过几个小时就能到达。”Jim回答道。

 

“很好。我们需要Enterprise去协助一项可能的救援任务。”Truitt通知他。

 

“可能的？请继续，我听着。”Jim说道，皱起了眉头。

 

“一艘名叫Ulysses的殖民船没有按时到达Neviah星球。我们被告知它已经晚了三个太阳日。我们认为有什么事情让他们偏离了航道。”Truitt说。

 

“Ulysses最后一次通讯是什么时候？在哪里？”Jim问道。

 

“他们最后一次和Neviah通讯是在一周之前。我会把它最后出现的坐标发给你。我们知道他们进入了Forty-Eyed Nebula并且没有发出求救信号或表示有任何偏离常规的事发生。”Truitt说道。“星际舰队已经派出了侦查舰去确认他们的下落，但是他们要花上整整半天才能到达那个坐标。你们是离这片区域最近的船了。”

 

“我们会尽力协助你们的。”Jim保证道。

 

“谢谢。”Truitt说道。“还有，Jim......”

 

“是的？”

 

“定期联络，好吗？我们不能排除这是一次袭击的可能性。”Truitt说道。

 

“我们会的。Kirk完毕。”Jim说道。他遗憾地转向McCoy，“我想那牛排得先等一等了。”

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

在他们的搜寻Ulysses号过程中，Uhura一直在对整片星云及其周边地区发送紧急广播。搜寻完了整条航线之后，他们又绕了回去，开始扫描航线之外的区域。直到差不多驶出星云之外他们才有了新发现。

 

“舰长，我们的传感器发现了一艘船。”Spock宣布，“标记44-320-9.”

 

“Mr. Sulu, 带我们去那儿。”Jim命令道。

 

“是，长官。”Sulu回答。

 

“在那里。”Jim说道，指着前方，“那应该就是Ulysses号。”

 

“如果她是在去往Neviah的路上那么她偏离航道太远了。”Chekov一边说一边检查着坐标。

 

这的确就是那艘船。他们心怀不安地望着这艘船在视野中越来越近。

 

“是发生了船只侧倾吗？”Jim问道，在他的椅子里轻轻晃动着。

 

“否定的。Ulysses号状况稳定，引擎运作正常。”Spock说道，看着他扫描仪上的读数。

 

“它比某些空间站还要大。”McCoy评论道，双臂交叉着。“...那上面能有好几百人。”

 

“五百人，在满负荷运作的情况下。”Spock纠正了他。

 

“他们没有回应我们的呼叫，舰长。”Uhura报告。

 

“没有任何读数显示船体破损。”Spock报告道，回到了他的扫描仪旁。

 

“如果他们没有被攻击，那么他们为什么不回应我们？为什么他们就只是呆在那不动呢？”Jim说出自己的想法。

 

“可能他们需要被牵引。”McCoy提议道。

 

“这不能解释为什么他们不和我们通讯。”Jim说。

 

“他们有可能是弃船了吗？”Chekov问道。

 

“我们得派一队人去登船才能知道究竟发生了什么。”Jim回答道，从他的椅子里站了起来。“Spock，Bones，我们去打个招呼吧。”

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

他们一在Ulysses号的传送台上实体化，Jim立刻就被寒冷包围了。这还不是全部，空气很稀薄——稀薄到了危险的程度。他看见McCoy瘫倒在了地上，紧接着他自己也双膝跪地。

 

“氧气——！”Spock喘息着，弓起了身子。

 

“Enterprise！”Jim对着通讯器拼命地吸着气。“把我们传送回去！”他用即将窒息的粗哑嗓音挤出了这句话。

 

传送光束那令人安慰的嗡嗡声充满了Jim的耳朵，那也有可能是他感到意识渐渐远去时的眩晕。当他“醒来”时，他正脸朝下地倒在传送台上。McCoy仰面躺在他旁边，他的眼睛因惊恐而睁得大大的。

 

“舰长，你们还好吗！？”Scotty一边大声说着一边冲到他身边。

 

“还好，只是有一点......呼吸困难。”Jim说着，坐了起来。

 

“哦这可真有趣！”McCoy沉重地呼吸了几下后怒气冲冲地讽刺道。“要不我们下次传送到一堆生锈的剪子里去吧！”

 

“那艘船的氧气和维生系统看起来运作失常。”Spock平静地说道。

 

“哦，你这样认为？”McCoy粗声讽刺他。

 

Spock突然转过身来面对着McCoy。

 

“是的，医生，我的确这样认为。”Spock说道。

 

McCoy翻了个白眼，同时Jim稳稳地站了起来。

 

“Scotty，我们下一次传送时需要氧气。”Jim说道，“我们也需要你的专业知识，还有我们要迅速行动——船上可能还有生还者。”

 

“是，先生。”Scotty说道。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

第二次登上Ulysses号时他们有了更充分的准备。当他们实体化之后，Spock立即对船上的大气进行了采样。

 

“氧气的含量读数很低，已经到达了致命水平。没有毒物或有害的外来物质。”Spock读着他的三录仪。

 

“Mr. Spock, 扫描人型生命体。”Jim命令他。

 

“正在扫描......”Spock报告道。“舰长，”他从他的三录仪上抬起头来，“船上的确有人形生命体，但是他们处于完全失去活性的状态。”

 

“你在说的和我认为你在说的是一样的吗？”Jim缓慢地问道。

 

走出传送室后，他们的担忧成真了。在他们深入船体内部的路上，死亡的迹象随处可见。这让Jim想起了巨大的坟冢，不，这更糟糕，因为这些尸体在几天之前还是活生生的人。由于寒冷且缺乏氧气和害虫，尸体保存得很好。

 

“当维生系统失灵时他们为什么不试图离开？”McCoy问道。“为什么不发出求救信号？请求救援？或其他任何事情？”

 

“有可能他们不知道自己已经身处麻烦之中，直到一切都太迟了。”Scotty回答。“后备系统自动生效，会给人一种虚假的安全感。如果所有的维生系统全部失效，工程部就只有那么点时间去修好它。谁知道他们多久维护一次呢？可能修理过程非常困难。”

 

“你真的认为他们会这么不小心吗？”Jim一边问一边跨过尸体。

 

“我当然会对它进行全面的检查，但这是一艘商业用途的船，先生。”Scotty回答道。“我不喜欢被认为是个愤世嫉俗的人，但是在这类船上，维生系统是最昂贵的设备。我见过很多本应该停用的系统却被重新拼凑起来继续使用。安全条例的实行状况仅能勉强达到管理层的强制要求。”

 

“我明白了。”Jim回答道。他转向McCoy。“我们需要对几具尸体进行全面的医疗检查来确定死因。”

 

“当然。”McCoy回答道，从恍惚中回过神来。他取出一个扫描仪，对着一名倒在地上的女性弯下腰。她的一只手仍抓着胸口。“死因......窒息。”

 

“我已经确定了其中一台中央主机的位置。”Spock说道，操作着一台终端设备。“也许那里有记录能帮助我们弄明白这里发生了什么。”

 

McCoy又进行了几次扫描，与此同时Jim在尸体中跨越着，努力稳定自己的情绪，将他们的面孔刻入脑海之中。

 

“所有尸体都表现出窒息的症状。”McCoy说道。他和Jim一起低头看向一个肯定不足十岁的女孩的尸体。“Jim，你还好吗？”

 

“不好。”Jim回答。

 

“我也不好。”McCoy承认。“我也不知道我为什么要问。”

 

“从示意图上看，往这个方向是通往轮机室的最近的路线。”Spock说道，指着Scotty右边的一扇门。

 

Scotty踏进了门，但是当门一开他便突然在门口停了下来。

 

“舰长，”Scotty说道，他的声音有点沙哑。“我们应该另找一条路。”

 

“为什么？”Jim问。

 

当他们聚集在门边时，一幅令人不安的景象阻止了所有人的前进。

 

他们偶然进入了船上的育儿室。大概一百个，也许更多，婴儿和各个年龄段的孩子们倒在地上或摇篮里，有些扑进父母的怀抱中。

 

“我的上帝！”McCoy倒抽了一口气。“怎么会有人允许这种事发生！这不应该！”

 

“我们需要通知星际舰队。”Scotty轻轻地说。“我们不能让这些人白白死掉。”

 

“同意。在那之前，我们要四处查查看。”Jim轻声说道。“寻找另外一条路线......让死者安息。Mr. Spock?”

 

“另外一条路线在这边，舰长。”Spock说道，声音平静。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

去轮机室的过程没有那么让人心碎。尸体渐渐少了起来，只有几名船员散乱地躺在角落中。在他们的围观下，Scotty充满活力地检查着维生系统。

 

“你的分析，Mr. Scott?”Jim问道。

 

“就和我怀疑的一样。”Scotty阴郁地说道，“这就是罪魁祸首。”他拿起一个还没手掌大的被烧毁的圆柱型物体。“就是它把系统搞垮了。这是一个能量调节器，但它对于这艘船而言太小了。他们让它过度使用，结果它只能以最大限度的四分之一来工作，直到它爆炸。就是这么简单。”

 

“把它包起来。”Jim命令他。“如果我还需要做什么的话，那么它将变成商业殖民船安全条例的新象征。”

 

“是的，先生。”Scotty回答。

 

“让我们离开这儿吧。我已经看够了。”Jim说道。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

在他的房间里，McCoy医生靠在桌上，轻轻转动着手中玻璃杯里的威士忌。他不断地想着Ulysses号，究竟是什么样的船员会容许几百人缓慢地窒息至死？谁会让那些孩子们承受着生命危险去换来利润？他一边想着一边喝完了第三杯。

 

他觉得自己还没有达到他想要的那么醉。当他给自己又倒了一杯时，门铃响了。

 

“是的？”McCoy喊道，“Jim，是你吗？”

 

门开了，Spock走进他的房间，手臂下夹着两份文件夹。

 

“那是什么？”McCoy问道，用杯子示意着文件夹。

 

“关于Ulysses任务Mr. Scott和我的正式分析以及一份你的验尸报告。”他平静地回答。

 

“嗯，把它们放在桌上。”McCoy含糊不清地说道。

 

“只有一份是给你的，另一份是给舰长的。”Spock告知他。“在和Mr. Scott商议了关于维生系统的表现和故障概率之后——”

 

“——Spock，我已经下班了。”McCoy打断了他。他举起酒杯。“恐怕我的不良习惯让我无法.....注意细节。”

 

Spock挑起了一边的眉毛。他审视着McCoy。

 

“关于Ulysses号，不管你想说什么，都得等到明天早上。”McCoy咕哝道。

 

“你喝醉了。”Spock说。

 

“真是精明的观察。”McCoy挖苦道。“嗨，”他说着，用杯子指向Spock，“你应该去当一名科学官。”他为自己的笑话咯咯地笑了起来。

 

“非常不合逻辑的建议。我们都知道，我已经是一名科学官了。”Spock说着，毁了这个笑话。他走过房间，把两份文件都放在了桌上。

 

“你从来就不会表现得不‘瓦肯’，是吧？”McCoy说道。他仰起头来，喝光了一杯酒。他发出一声满意的咕哝，而Spock正仔细地看着他。

 

“医生，请允许我发表我个人对此的医疗意见。你作为我们任务的首席医疗官，我不认为你沉溺于你的‘不良习惯’是明智的举动。我们至今仍未向星际舰队正式报告，并且他们可能会要求你去解释你的验尸报告的细节。”Spock说道。“根据事实，我们仍旧‘在上班’。”

 

“让我喝酒的 _原因_ 就是这任务，你这绿血的大地精！”McCoy发怒了。“ _我很难过！_ 即便是 _你_ 也肯定能明白！”

 

“我的确认知到——”Spock开始了。

 

“——认知到？”McCoy重复道。“你 _感觉_ 不到任何事吗？我的上帝啊，那么多人白白死了！”

 

“......医生，”Spock轻轻地说道，“我并不喜欢我们今天看到的东西。”

 

“这就是你能做到的吗？该死的，Spock，”McCoy骂道，“我知道你没有感情，但是我确信即便是瓦肯人也有心！”

 

“一个正确的陈述......我想我并不明白你抱怨的原因。”Spock回答道。

 

“他们还是孩子！”McCoy的愤怒爆发了。“他们是我们种族中最——脆弱和无辜的，他们最不应该受到——”他结结巴巴地说。他停顿下来，收拢了思路，颤抖地呼吸了一下。“你真的对此什么也感觉不到吗？甚至......私下里也没有？”

 

“请不要错误地认为我没有感情的状态是种根深蒂固的恶行。”Spock说道，“我希望所有死去的人都能得到正义，并且我特别地认识到在孩子们的死亡中对潜能的浪费。”

 

“‘对潜能的浪费’？”McCoy狂怒地重复道。

 

“你使自己陷入了情绪化的状态中。”Spock告诉他。“还有我认为你已经非常醉了。”

 

“是的，Spock，我已经非常醉了——还有非常的情绪化！这才是看见我们今天看的东西之后最符合逻辑的表现！”McCoy厉声说道。

 

“我不能同意。”Spock回答。

 

“你不能？好吧，你知道什么是不合逻辑的吗？看见一整屋死去的宝宝们却什么也感觉不到。”McCoy恶意地争吵道。“对那么多人甚至都不感受到一丝悲痛。 _这_ 才是不合逻辑的。”

 

“悲痛是人类对我们看见的景象的 _合理_ 反应，”Spock告诉他，他的声音在急躁的边缘，“但这不是符合逻辑的。”

 

McCoy毫无幽默感地笑了起来。他的笑容随即扭曲成痛苦的鬼脸。

 

“我就知道不应该向你寻求安慰。”McCoy摇着头说道。“你就只是一个尖耳朵的会行走的电脑。”

 

“医生，是你执意要和我争吵的。”Spock告诉他。“这是一种非常奇怪且不合逻辑的‘寻求安慰’的方法。”

 

“......你是对的。”McCoy叹了口气。

 

他转过身去背对着Spock，靠在桌上给自己又倒了一杯威士忌。

 

“事实上，我现在真嫉妒你。我希望今天的恐怖景象不用在我脑子里一遍又一遍地回放......”McCoy承认道。“我希望这能让我对今天的任务感觉更冷静一些。”他转向Spock，仰起头迅速地一口喝光了一杯酒。Spock正略感兴趣地望着他，这让他感觉有点难为情。“想要来一杯吗？这样我便不会觉得独自‘使自己陷入情绪化的状态中’是件过分糟糕的事。”

 

McCoy从托盘上抓起一个干净的杯子，倒了满满一杯酒。

 

“不了，谢谢。”当McCoy把杯子递给他时，Spock拒绝了。

 

“拿着这杯该死的酒就好了。”McCoy厉声说着，把杯子塞进Spock的手里。“该死的，至少给我一点幻觉，让我觉得你在乎我正经历的一切！”

 

“我的确在意。”Spock回答道，把那杯酒放回了桌上。

 

“你在意？”McCoy气冲冲地怀疑道，转向了一边。

 

“医生，我在这里。”Spock陈述着这个显而易见的事实。“我不在乎你的侮辱和你对我刻薄的态度，只要你愿意我便会一直留在你的房间内，来帮助你缓解你的忧伤。”

 

这让McCoy真诚地笑了。他拿起那杯Spock没喝过的威士忌，在胸口前紧紧地抓着它。

 

“如果你不需要送你的分析报告，你还会来这儿吗？”McCoy问他。

 

“我承认我利用了这个机会来确认你的精神状态。”Spock回答道。

 

“你是假借送文件的名义来这儿的？”他问道，露出了轻松的笑容。“你撒谎了？”

 

“这不是一个谎言，医生。”Spock生硬地说道。

 

“但你确实为我担心？”McCoy进一步追问道。

 

“这是自然的。你情绪低落，而你作为首席医疗官，持续处于非常负面的情绪状态之中是十分危险的事情。”Spock回答道。

 

“你会说任何事情来避免承认你有人类的感情，不是吗？”，McCoy说着，露齿而笑。Spock张开嘴想要回答，但是McCoy打断了他。“无论如何，还是谢谢你。”

 

“不用谢。”他回答道。

 

直到McCoy正视着Spock时他才意识到他们站得有多近。他靠近Spock，在一阵缓慢的晃动中他的杯子抵上了后者的胸膛。在McCoy意识到自己到底在干什么之前，他便把他自己吓坏了——他吻上了Spock的嘴唇。

 

他在这个短暂而柔软的亲吻中感到一阵快乐。

 

接着是恐惧和深深的尴尬。那杯威士忌从他手中滑落，砸到硬质地毯上，里面的液体洒在地板和他的鞋上。他惊诧地注视着Spock，而Spock脸上也正挂着一副罕见的惊愕的表情。

 

_有些反应就连他也藏不住。_

 

如果McCoy没有为自己的举动感到心烦意乱的话，他会乐于看着Spock局促不安的样子。

 

“我很抱歉，我今天真的经历太多了。”McCoy说道，强迫自己笑出来，弯下腰去捡起掉落的杯子。

 

Spock没有远离他，但McCoy希望他这样做。他站起来，感到头晕目眩，等待着瓦肯人的某种回应。在他的脸上，McCoy看不到厌恶或是其他什么情绪，尽管他的鼻孔轻轻翕动着，连眨眼仿佛都停止了。

 

“我很累......还喝醉了.......我感觉不像是自己。”McCoy恐惧地说道。

 

“是的。”Spock回答道。

 

“你应该离开了。”McCoy绝望地说。“我准备去睡觉了.......把它睡过去。你去看看Jim。”

 

“是的。”Spock又说了一次。他犹豫了一下，随即转身准备离开。

 

“啊——Spock，”McCoy说道，让Spock停了下来。“我这儿有两个文件夹，其中一个是给Jim的，是吗？”

 

Spock迟疑了一下，接着迅速从桌上抓起一份文件。

 

“哦，还有，呃，”McCoy说着，清了清喉咙。“别告诉Jim——你知道的。”

 

“是的。”Spock简略地回答道，转身离开。

 

当门关上时，McCoy发出一声惊慌且感到丢脸的呻吟。

 

 _见鬼的，Leonard_ _，那算是什么？你那该死的脑子有毛病吗？在所有人里偏偏是Spock_ _！你甚至都不喜欢男人！_

 

他用颤抖的手抹了一把脸，把空杯子放回到他的桌上。

 

“不要再喝酒了。”他告诉他自己。“在这个任务结束之前都不喝了。”

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

“Spock，你好呀。”Jim说道。他坐在自己房间里的椅子上。“进来吧，我正想要放松一会呢。”

 

Spock无言地走进房间里，递给Jim一个文件夹。

 

“......你看上去很安静啊。”Jim说道。“出了什么事吗？”

 

“这是极为不同寻常的一天。”Spock承认道。

 

“不同寻常且让人困扰。”Jim咕哝着说。

 

“的确。”Spock承认道。

 

“你愿意和我一起喝一杯来缓解这种感觉吗？”Jim问他。

 

“不，不用了。”Spock迅速答道。听到这个回答，Jim挑起了眉毛。“我刚从McCoy医生的房间出来，他提出了同样的邀请，我拒绝了。”

 

“你是对的，我应该请他一起来。”Jim说着，站起来走向他的酒柜。

 

“我不这样认为。”Spock说道，“他喝醉了，而且他已经上床睡觉了。”

 

“......他不能很好地接受事实，是吧？”Jim问着，拿出了一瓶白兰地。

 

“确实如此。”Spock说道。“他的行为非常......古怪。”

 

“这是什么意思？”Jim问他，皱起了眉头。Spock没有回答。“Spock？”

 

“他让我不要说明该事件。”Spock回答道。

 

“事件？”Jim重复道。“发生了什么？”

 

“舰长，我想要尊重他的请求。”Spock充满歉意地说道。“并且我有把握发生的事情和我们任务的成功或失败没有关系。”

 

“那么他还好吗？”Jim问他。

 

“他表现出尴尬，但他并没有受伤。”Spock回答。

 

“好吧。”Jim说道。好奇心正侵蚀着他，但他抵挡住了进一步询问Spock的欲望。

 

“舰长？”Spock问道。

 

“嗯？”Jim回答。

 

“在醉酒的时候，你会发现你的判断力被削弱，以至于表现出你并不真正拥有的情感吗？”Spock问道。Jim注意到这个问题的用词非常谨慎。

 

“哦，Spock，我不会把McCoy医生对你说的任何话放在心上。”Jim说道。“至于你的问题，醉酒可以放大一种情绪，我们的好医生在面对你时的确感到受挫，但他也对你怀着最高的尊重。”

 

Spock看上去像是在安静地沉思着Jim的回答。停顿了一下之后他挑起了一边的眉毛。

 

“你真的不准备告诉我发生了什么，是吧？”Jim问道。

 

“我不希望让他感到更加不好意思。”Spock回答。

 

“你知道的，你正用好奇心杀死我。”Jim告诉他。

 

“由于好奇心导致的死亡是相当不可能的。”Spock简略地答道。

 

“我知道，这只是一种表达方式。”Jim轻快地说。“我的意思是，你的回答让我对这个事件越来越好奇了。”

 

“请你理解，我的本意不是让你或医生感到困扰。”Spock回答。

 

“我明白。”Jim说道。他走过房间，拿起文件夹，叹了口气。“我想我也该上床睡觉了。我们需要休息，而且明天看上去也不会轻松一些。”

 

“那么我会离开，你休息吧。”Spock说道。

 

“谢谢你过来。”Jim说。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

Jim把早餐托盘放在桌上，打断了McCoy的白日梦。他没睡好，也不能摆脱缠着他的晕乎乎的感觉。就算是打了一针之后他还是在忍受着糟糕的宿醉的折磨。

 

“我听说你昨晚喝得很多啊。”Jim说着，坐到McCoy对面。

 

McCoy抽了抽鼻子，用手抓着他的脸颊。他今天早上没有刮脸，毫无疑问他看上去糟糕透了。

 

“别难过，我不是在对你评头论足，我也是这样。”Jim把他的沉默误解为愧疚了。

 

“我发誓不喝了。”McCoy慢吞吞地说道，用叉子叉起一颗鸡蛋。Jim不解地对上他的目光。“别担心，我只是戒酒直到Ulysses这件事平息下来。因为借酒消愁而头疼简直是太不值得了。”

 

“好的。Spock提到昨晚你们两个人间发生了某种事情？”Jim说道。McCoy明显变了脸色，他的叉子不动了，眼睛紧张地盯着他的盘子。“放松点，他没告诉我究竟发生了什么。”

 

“没什么。”McCoy生硬地说。“就是一点误会。”

 

“我很感兴趣哦。”Jim逗弄他。“我想你可能伤害了我们科学官的感情。”

 

“他根本没有感情能够被伤害。”McCoy怒道，继续吃起了东西。

 

“你知道这不是真的。”Jim悄声说道，“他只是没有对我们显示出昨天的任务对他造成的不良影响......所以暂时温和点，别把他骂得那么厉害。”

 

“温和点——？我才没有骂他！”McCoy辩解道。Jim挑起了他的眉毛。“好吧，我骂了他——但这不是导致......”他的声音弱了下去。“为什么我要说这个？我一点也不想谈这个。”他不高兴地朝Jim喊道。“不要再谈这个了。”

 

“好吧，我很抱歉。”Jim举手投降。

 

“......你看了报告了吗？”McCoy问道，换了话题。

 

“我翻阅了一下。”Jim回答。

 

“我也是。我想Spock打算出版它呢。光是维生系统和救生舱图解他就写了整整两卷。”McCoy嘲弄道。“我太醉了，看不进去一点东西，不过它带给我的那种烦人的感觉到现在都还困扰着我呢。”

 

“根据我读到的东西，计算机没有感染病毒。维生系统和后备系统因技术故障而停止运转。”Jim说道，“就和Scotty预想的一样。”

 

Jim看向McCoy身后，目光闪烁了一下。这让       McCoy转过身去。

 

“先生们。”Spock问候他们。

 

McCoy注意到，Spock走到Jim的那一边坐了下来，而不是就近坐在他的身边。

 

“我无意中听到你们在谈论Ulysses号。”Spock说道。“你们在进行私人会议吗？”

 

“不，这叫做早餐。”McCoy尖刻地告诉他。

 

“谢谢你，医生，我对这个概念很熟悉。”Spock生硬地回答道，没有看向McCoy的眼睛。

 

“我们只是在谈论这起事故。”Jim回答道。

 

“舰长，虽然这样听上去很失礼，但是你有阅读我的报告吗？”Spock小心地问他。

 

“我们翻阅了一下。”McCoy回答道，“我们只能这么做。如果我们把每一个词都看了，那么我们就不能在这吃早餐了，因为我们 _还_ 在阅读它呢。”

 

“并不会这样。”Spock说道。面对批评，他的声音中有一丝难以察觉的不快。“如果以平均每分钟两百词的速度阅读这份报告，那么你只需4小时12分钟36秒就可以完成阅读。”

 

“四个小时？”McCoy难以置信地重复道。“天啊，这就够了吗？”他讽刺地补上一句。

 

“四小时，十二分钟和三十六秒。”Spock重复道。“当然了，你也可能需要更多的时间来处理这些信息，医生。你的能力在昨天晚上被严重削弱了。”

 

“好了你们两个，冷静点儿。别再发生另一起事件。”Jim警告他们。

 

McCoy清了清喉咙，又捅起了他的鸡蛋，而Spock小心地保持着面不改色。

 

“我很抱歉，我没读完你的整份报告。”Jim对Spock说道，嚼着他的早餐。“我肯定会将它交给星际舰队。同时，请原谅，但是你得给我一个删减版。”

 

“很好。删减版就是，我不相信在Ulysses号上发生的一切仅仅是一场事故。”Spock断言道。

 

Jim停止咀嚼他的煎饼，放下了他的叉子。“解释。”他说道。

 

“维生系统的故障是非常符合逻辑的，甚至是不可避免的。”Spock告诉他们。“但是，当我把注意力转向逃生舱后，我发现了一个非常奇怪的矛盾之处。有四艘逃生舱被动用了，但所有乘员均留在了船上。”

 

“有没有可能是船员搞砸了救援？”McCoy问道。“毕竟他们不是士兵，只是平民。”

 

“我从中央计算机中调来了数据。”Spock说道。“数据看上去被毁坏了，但是我找到了线索。没有任何一个逃生舱是空的。氧气含量被调整过，所有逃生舱中都有心率记录。我曾被诱导着把Ulysses号归为一连串人为失误和技术故障的受害者，但是现在我认为更可能的是有故意破坏者参与。”Spock继续道，“这些搞破坏的人并不在殖民者的名单上......他们逃出了和那些乘客们相同的命运。”

 

“这是一场有有预谋的大屠杀，被伪装成了事故的样子。”Jim悄声说道。

 

“这套理论可以支撑事实。”Spock回答。

 

“我得马上把这汇报给星际舰队。”Jim说道，留下那盘他只吃了一半的煎饼，起身离开了。

 

Jim的缺席让McCoy感受到独自和Spock待在一块的压力。他们两人中横贯着不可忽视的尴尬沉默，而且McCoy确信Spock也感受到了，尽管他仍然是一如既往地面无表情。

 

“我得......去医疗湾。”McCoy说。他没有毅力来找到一个合理的借口。

 

他把他那盘食物留在桌上，，迅速冲出了餐厅。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

然而他的逃避没能持续多久。McCoy徘徊在餐厅之外，惶恐不安地等着Spock的出现。每当一个穿着科学部门蓝色制服的船员出现时，他都感觉心脏跳到了嗓子眼儿。好几次他试图假装他和Spock之间什么也没发生，但是他知道那种尴尬的气氛还会继续累积，除非他做点什么来消除它。

 

“ _哦得了吧！能有多少科学官在那儿吃饭呢？_ ”他这样想着，另一个穿着蓝色制服的男人走了出来。神经紧张使他疲惫不堪，然而当Spock终于走出来时他感觉更加无力了。

 

Spock看着他厚厚的报告，顺着走廊走向去舰桥的电梯。McCoy紧张地跟着他，但他看上去没有注意到任何人。Spock一跨进电梯内，McCoy便发现这是一个能和他单独相处的机会。

 

他鼓起勇气，加快了步伐，迅速到达了电梯前。

 

“等一下！”McCoy命令道。他迅速滑进电梯里，和Spock站在一起。

 

“这个电梯即将去往舰桥，不是医疗湾。”Spock告诉他。

 

“我知道它要去哪里，Spock，我每次用电梯时又不是睡着了。”McCoy厉声说道。他的表情随即缓和了下来。“我，呃，我也不想这样，但是我们需要谈谈。”

 

Rand文书官正向电梯走来，McCoy大声说了句“关门”。电梯的系统服从了命令，门在Rand面前关上了。

 

“嘿——”他们听见她的喊声被切断。

 

“电梯，停下。”McCoy医生命令道，电梯停止前往舰桥。

 

面对McCoy的举动，Spock挑起了眉毛。

 

“医生，你引起我的注意了。”Spock说道。

 

“我说这些可不容易，那么我们开始吧。”McCoy说着，低头盯着自己的脚。“我想为昨天晚上道歉。”他清了清喉咙。“我不知道为什么......”他停顿了，不自在的感觉攫住了他，“......我亲了你。我可以保证这不会再发生了。”

 

“你的道歉是不必要的。”Spock回答。

 

“你是什么意思？‘不必要的’？”McCoy问他，轻轻皱起了眉头。

 

“你喝醉了，精神受到创伤，并且处于强烈的不安的状态中。”Spock阐明道。“也就是说，你不处于正常的状态中。”

 

“是的......我想也是这样。”McCoy慢慢地说道。“我只是想让你知道，我也不知道我为什么要那样做，我和你一样困惑。”

 

“恰恰相反，我完全理解你的行为。”Spock告诉他。

 

“你理解？”McCoy说道。

 

“是的。我现在明白了，你当时的行为只是出于人类的本能。在危机中尽可能地寻求安慰是你们种族的一种普遍且原始的应对机制。”Spock解释道。

 

“噢，呃——”McCoy开始说。

 

“——结合你被削弱了的判断能力和所谓‘恐怖的一天’，你被击垮了，并且你没有足够的自制力来抑制亲吻我的冲动。”Spock说道。“这一切都非常符合逻辑。”

 

“等一下，该死的。”McCoy怒道，“你说得我就像什么没脑子的扑向你的动物一样！”

 

“不是没脑子，”Spock实事求是地回答道，“只是压力过大而且喝醉了。”

 

“你为什么——”McCoy吼道。“你知道吗，我可是整个晚上都在纠结我有可能喜欢你！我简直不敢相信，我一直在用怎样处理我们两个的事的问题折磨自己！我现在明白了我根本就不该担心！开门！”

 

门一开McCoy就冲了出去，经过正在等电梯的困惑不解的文书官身边。

 

“非常粗鲁！”Rand文书官愤怒地叫道。

 

“抱歉，”McCoy回头，讽刺地喊道，“我不能控制我自己！”

 

 


	2. The 'Vulcan'

 

“医生，Kirk舰长要求你去舰桥。”Chapel护士说。

 

McCoy感觉自己还没有准备好应对额外的任务，特别是在他和Spock闹翻了之后，但是他没有提出抗议。当他来到舰桥上时，Jim已经联系了星际舰队，正在和Truitt指挥官通话。McCoy走到舰长椅旁他惯常站立的位置。Spock躲开了他的目光，正全神贯注地看着指挥官。

 

“我们很感谢你的报告，舰长。它非常的详细，但显然我们没有时间去——呃——仔细研究里面的细节。”Truitt看上去有点窘迫。

 

McCoy和Jim交换了会意的一瞥。Spock终于不再看着屏幕了，转头看向他们两个。

 

“谁会有时间呢？”McCoy向Jim轻声嘀咕着，脸上挂着得意的笑容。

 

Jim扁了扁嘴，藏住一个微笑。他们偷偷看向Spock，他烦恼地深吸了一口气。

 

“别让我在汇报的过程中笑出来，不是现在。”Jim从嘴角对McCoy悄声说道。

 

“谢谢你们的帮助。”Truitt继续说道。“我们会派侦察机去收回遗体，给他们一个应得的正式葬礼。”

 

“指挥官，我们相信Ulysses号是被袭击了。”Jim说道。“我们认为有人故意造成了船上平民的死亡。这是谋杀。”

 

“......我明白了。”Truitt语气沉重。

 

“在结束这个任务之前，我们希望能够获得准许，依据调查结果追查这些破坏者，把他们绳之于法。”Jim说道。

 

Truitt在思考中抿起了嘴。

 

“好吧，那么......Kirk舰长，”Truitt叹了口气，“我得与你和你的高级军官们在私人频道上谈谈。”

 

“当然。”Jim回答。他注意到Spock那具有欺骗性的面无表情的脸上一抹难以察觉的忧虑。“Uhura，将Truitt指挥官接入会议室3A。”他说着，站起身来。

 

“正在接入。”Uhura回答。

 

Jim从椅子里站起身来，示意Spock去他身边。Spock小心翼翼地靠近舰长椅，就像那儿有什么野兽会蹦出来咬他一样。直到Spock保持了一个恰当的距离，McCoy才明白过来，Spock保持着距离是因为 _他_ 。

 

“舰长？”Spock说道，双手背在身后。

 

“我想我们闯入了一个不小的麻烦之中。”Jim安静地说道。

 

 

“我也这样认为。”Spock回答道。

 

“你和我一起来。”Jim说道。他又转向McCoy。“医生，你也是。”

 

Spock是不可捉摸的。McCoy知道他应该专注于手头一连串的麻烦事件，但是他不能控制地纠结于Spock那反社交的回应。公然的拒绝比那个吻更让他感到尴尬。

 

三个人沉默地走到会议室。当他们进入会议室时，Truitt的影像已经出现在屏幕上了，等待着他们的到来。他们在会议桌前坐了下来。

 

“我们恐怕没有为你们提供所有事实。”当他们坐下来时，Truitt承认道。“我即将和你们分享的信息需要最高级别的安全许可。”

 

“我相信我的人。”Jim向指挥官再次保证道。

 

“很好。我们在Ulysses号上藏了一个非常有价值的间谍。”Truitt承认道。“她担心她的真实身份已经被发现了，所以她想要消失。于是星际舰队给了她新的名字，新的面容，新的个人履历......她即将展开全新的生活。我们甚至还伪造了记录，所以她被正式确认为来自另外一个种族。看上去袭击她的人比我们预想的更有组织且更有能力。”

 

“新的种族？那是什么意思？你们对她进行了整容手术？”McCoy问道。

 

“那倒没有。她是个罗慕兰人。”Truitt解释道。“当她不在敌区时她习惯于伪装成瓦肯人的样子，因为......嗯，这很明显。”

 

“一个罗慕兰人？”Jim问道。“一个值得信赖的为星际联邦工作的罗慕兰人？你确定她没有背叛你和那些人吗？”

 

“这要由你们的调查来下结论了。但你要知道，她曾为联邦收集了关于罗慕兰极为重要的情报，并且她作为间谍已经活跃了两年。”Truitt说道。“失去她是极大的损失。”

 

会议室陷入了凝重的沉默中。

 

“如果你想追查杀死她的人，那么星际舰队会允许的。”Truitt说道。“我会传给你一份报告，内容有关她的化名和特征，以此你们可以确认她是否死亡。你们发现的任何信息都必须保密，你的船员在行动中必须服从按需要知晓原则。”

 

“明白了，指挥官。”Jim回答。

 

“祝你好运，舰长。”Truitt说道。“Truitt指挥官，完毕。”

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

要在Ulysses号上找到他们的罗慕兰战友一点都不容易。她用瓦肯名T'Pri注册登船，找到她的房间很容易，然而她不在那儿。他们花了好几个小时来推测她去了哪儿并搜寻船只。

 

“我们永远也找不完。”McCoy说着，翻过一位女性的遗体。他撩起她的头发，看见一双圆耳朵。“见鬼。”他抱怨道。

 

“不是永远。”Spock说道，检查着更多的遗体。“以我们现在的速率，根据船只结构图，我们需要5.3天的时间即可检查完船上所有的房间。”

 

“我们没有五天的时间。”Jim挫败地说。“我们每浪费一秒在找尸体上，逃生舱的轨迹就变冷一点儿。”

 

“我们能不能传送几个少尉过来，让他们来检查一部分？”McCoy问Jim。

 

“我们的命令是船员要服从按需求知晓的原则。”Spock提醒他。

 

“我又没说他们需要知道为什么我们要翻遍全船的女性来找一双尖耳朵。”McCoy回击道。

 

“舰长，我找到了！”Scotty宣布道。

 

“终于。”McCoy叹了口气。他放下怀中的女人，她撞到地板上，发出呯的一声。Spock挑起了一边的眉毛。“别开始。”

 

Scotty领着他们穿过弯曲的走廊，来到一个私人房间。在房间里的正是所谓的T'Pri，一个身穿宽松长裙的中年“瓦肯”女性，正仰面倒在地板上。到处都是搏斗留下的可怕痕迹，几乎所有的家具都坏了，但是并没有多少血迹。

 

“是的。”Jim说道，对着照片检查着她的面容。“这看起来就是她。Scotty，干得漂亮。”

 

“这不是她的房间。”Spock说道，拿出了旅客名单。“这房间属于一个年轻的地球男人。”他检查着单子。“一位Mr. Ryder Boswell.”

 

“那么为什么她在这儿，而不是在自己的房间？”Jim问道。

 

“很显然她不是不爱社交的。”McCoy说道。“毕竟，她只是 _假装_ 成一位瓦肯人。”

 

“又或许她的出现并不是出于令人厌烦的社交目的，而是出于职责所需。”Spock冷淡地回答道。

 

Scotty皱了皱眉眉头，靠近了Jim的耳朵。

 

“他们之间出了什么事吗，舰长？”Scotty悄声道。

 

“你是说和平时不一样的？”Jim小心地说。

 

“我有另一个想法——”McCoy开始了。

 

“——我不需要想法，我想要事实。”Jim打断了他。“Mr. Scott，检查安全录像，有没有T'Pri或其他什么人走进这房间的镜头。”

 

“是，先生。”Scotty说着，走出了房间。

 

“这现在是一个犯罪现场了。”Jim宣布道。“你们能发现什么吗？”

 

McCoy对着尸体弯下腰，开始扫描她。Spock在McCoy对面跪了下来，也开始了他的观察。

 

“死因是窒息，但是看这儿。”McCoy说着，小心地转过她的头，方便让Jim的观察。“她脖子上的这些痕迹。她是被勒死的。”

 

“因防御而造成的伤口，舰长。”Spock报告，举起了她的手。“她的指甲断裂了，绿色的血液在她的手指上留下了斑点。我们的袭击者一定相当强壮，能和一个罗慕兰人进行近身格斗并且胜出。”

 

“知道了。看看她的指甲里有没有不属于她自己的DNA。”Jim说道。

 

“正在扫描......”Spock说道。“在分离了她的DNA之后，我得到了一名袭击者的生物学标记。”

 

“一个生物学标记还是不够多啊。”McCoy说道。

 

“它证实了我们的暗杀者出现在犯罪现场。”Jim说道。“我们现在证实了她是被谋杀的，有了这个证据，定罪就变得容易多了。”

 

McCoy又向前弯了弯身子，检查她是否还有其他伤口。当他和尸体更加接近时，Spock迅速向后抬起了头。

 

“冷静点儿，Spock，我又不是要碰你。”McCoy的声音愈发气恼。

 

“这真让人感到宽慰。”Spock说道。McCoy明显地咬紧了牙关。

 

McCoy重新调整了他的位置，与此同时Spock站起身来走到了另外一边。

 

“你是不是打算像个拿着叉子的魔鬼一样在我周围昂首阔步一整天，还是说你在这儿上蹿下跳是有意义的？”McCoy直起身来问。

 

“瓦肯人不昂首阔步。”Spock回答道，声音更加生硬了。“你现在看到的是我正从各个角度观察遗体。我是一名科学官，观察于我而言是很自然的事，就像不合逻辑和情绪爆发于你是非常自然的一样。”

 

“够了。”Jim严肃地说道。“我的耐心都用完了。星际舰队委托我们一项重要的秘密任务，如果你们两个不断地在我耳边争吵我便没有办法集中精力。”Jim用恼怒的声音说道，“Mr. Spock.”

 

“是的，舰长？”Spock回答道，停下了脚步。

 

“我命令你告诉我究竟是什么事件导致你和Dr. McCoy的关系出现了如此巨大的裂痕。”

 

房间里的气氛瞬间变了。Spock分心了，因为McCoy正在拼命地挥着手，作出'no'的口型。

 

“舰长......”Spock开始说道，他的眼睛仍看着惊慌失措的McCoy。

 

“ _现在_ ，Mr. Spock。”Jim严厉地说。“不然我会送你上军事法庭。”

 

“......Dr. McCoy当时——”Spock支吾着说。

 

“——压力过大。”McCoy插话。

 

“是的，我正要这样说。”Spock说着，不赞同地瞪了McCoy一眼。“他当时因目睹了Ulysses号上的恐怖情景而精神压力过大，然后——”

 

“——我当时还非常醉。”McCoy打断了他。

 

“抱歉，医生，但我认为舰长要求的是 _我的_ 汇报，除非你想要冒用我的身份，否则我建议你——”Spock的声音愈发恼怒。

 

“我对你也有些建议——”McCoy怒道。

 

“先生们——”Jim呻吟道。

 

“——你的建议既不被需要也不被要求——”Spock继续说。

 

“——你能就维生系统写出一整本书来，却不能恰当地向他描述我当时的心智状态——”McCoy开始怒吼。

 

“——假如我不是如此频繁地被打断的话——”

 

“够了！”Jim用一种“受够了”的声音更大声地喊道。他举起双手。“就告诉我发生了什么事！”

 

“是的，先生。”Spock说道。“McCoy医生吻了我，先生。”

 

“你们两个......吵得天翻地覆......就因为一个吻？”Jim慢慢地说道。

 

Spock紧紧地抿了抿嘴，而McCoy不安地扭动着。

 

“Mr. Spock，这让你感觉疼痛吗？让你在某方面受了伤？”Jim问他。

 

“我想我不明白这个问题。”Spock回答。

 

“我在问你这个吻是不是让人不愉快的。”Jim说道。

 

“不是的，先生。”Spock回答。

 

“医生，你呢？”Jim问道。

 

“Jim，我——”

 

“回答问题。”Jim催促他。

 

“不是，先生。”McCoy回答。

 

“那你们两个 _到底_ 在争些什么？”Jim用难以置信地声音问他们。

 

他们两人交换了一个不自在的眼神。

 

“Mr. Spock，我想Mr. Scott需要你的帮助。”Jim平静地说。

 

“确实如此，舰长。”Spock顺从地说道。他向McCoy礼貌地点了点头，走出了房间。

 

“Jim，谢谢你。”McCoy说着，长出一口气。“我想你肯定——”

 

“——你亲了他？！”Jim打断了他的话，一脸坏笑地质问道。

 

“小声点儿，行吗？！”McCoy嘶声说道。他迅速地检查了走廊，发现Scotty正在梳理着电脑系统，而Spock和他在一起，处于听力范围之外。

 

“你亲了他哪里？在脸颊上？他什么反应？”Jim连珠炮似的问出一串问题。

 

“我不知道，我几乎不记得了！”McCoy撒谎道。

 

“哦得了吧，Bones。你瞒不住我的，至少这个不行！”Jim说道。

 

在确信Spock和Scotty都没有在门外偷听之后，McCoy抓起Jim的胳膊，把他拉进房间深处。

 

“......我吻了他的嘴唇。”McCoy安静地说道。Jim放声大笑。“这一点儿也不好笑！”

 

“当然不啦。”Jim被逗乐了，满不在乎地说道。“他做了什么？”

 

“什么也没有。但是面对他看我的那种方式，我宁愿他对我用他那该死的瓦肯神经掐，让我从我的痛苦中解脱出来。”McCoy厉声说道。“这地精还对我摆架子，弄得我好像什么扑进他怀中的落难少女一样......你看见他是怎么对我的了。”

 

Jim又爆发出一阵大笑。

 

“你永远都不会放过我，是吧？”McCoy怒道。

 

“好吧，”Jim说着，逐渐平静了下来，“你听见他说的啦，这对他不是什么不愉快的事情。他也许过得比你还不容易得多呢。”

 

“你不是在真的暗示他喜欢这个吻吧？”McCoy生气地说。

 

“我只是在说他听上去不像是不喜欢的样子。”Jim耸了耸肩。“而且谁知道呢，也许这对瓦肯人来说是调情呢。”

 

“我说你也有点太过于享受这件事了吧！”McCoy说道。

 

“我很抱歉，你是对的。”Jim道歉了。“可是我真的想知道，是什么让你这样做的？”

 

“一瓶高价的2539年单一纯麦威士忌让我这样做的。”McCoy怒道。“还有什么别的？”

 

“所以那些关于逻辑的话和那对尖耳朵没有让你心跳不已，嗯？”Jim逗弄他。

 

“天啊，别！”McCoy说道。他的脸上发烫。“你听见你自己说了什么吗？我们在谈论Spock啊！”

 

“好啦，好啦......”Jim说道，嘘声使他安静下来。“我只是觉得......那位女士申辩得太多了点儿（*）。”

 

（* : 出自《哈姆雷特》）

 

“我不是什么女士！”McCoy回答。“你已经笑得够多了，现在快停下！”

 

“舰长？”Scotty走进了房间。Spock紧紧地跟着他。

 

“你们发现了什么？”Jim问道。

 

“没有凶手的影像，但是我分析了逃生舱里的心率记录。”Spock说道。“它们和瓦肯人的心率非常相似。”

 

Jim脸上露出了恍然大悟的表情。“相似却不完全相同？”

 

“他们是罗慕兰人。”McCoy得出了相同的结论。“我们取得了巨大的进展。Jim，在星系这边能有多少个罗慕兰人？”

 

“这当然把搜寻范围缩小了，不是吗？”Jim说道。“而且这也说得通。罗慕兰人发现了她是一名联邦间谍，为此谋杀了她。”

 

“舰长，如果我们的同伴是一名在我们的辖域内伪装成瓦肯人的罗慕兰人，那么假设杀手们采用了同样的伪装是符合逻辑的。”Spock说道。

 

“一如既往地符合逻辑，Mr. Spock。”Jim说道。“我们已经弄明白了‘如何’和‘为何’，现在剩下的就只有‘谁’和‘在哪’了。”

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

在这任务开始之后，Jim就一直没有睡过好觉。他习惯于在危机结束前对任务的细节保持过分着迷，因此Ulysses任务一直占据着他的大脑。在他的房间里，他坐进自己的椅子中，埋首于阅读Spock的报告。说它枯燥简直是一种温和的说法，十分钟以后Jim发现自己的进度卡在了某处，一边又一遍地读着同一句话。

 

“舰长。”他听见了Spock的声音。一只手轻柔地晃动着他的肩膀。“Jim?”

 

Jim猛地抬起头，突然醒了过来。Spock正站在他前面，当他醒来过后瓦肯人便从他肩上收回了手。

 

“抱歉，我肯定是打瞌睡了。”Jim承认道。Spock的目光转向了那份报告，Jim迅速把它放到床头柜上。“现状如何？”

 

“Mr. Scott正试图确定逃生舱的位置。”Spock汇报道。他犹豫了一下。“我希望你能愿意讨论某些其他的事情。”

 

“这‘其他事情’是指Dr. McCoy吗？”Jim问道，揉着眼睛。

 

“你的感知能力非常敏锐。”Spock回答道。

 

“就当是我幸运地猜对了。”Jim干巴巴地回答道。“Spock，是什么在困扰着你呢？”

 

“最近Dr. McCoy的行为比以往更加的不合逻辑。”Spock说道。

 

“是的......我注意到他在面对你时脾气变得越来越火爆了。”Jim同意道。

 

“即便是我对那起令他尴尬的事件保持缄默，他仍然选择对我冷眼相待。”Spock说道。

 

“这个嘛，他在你面前暴露了自己脆弱的情感，而你却没有回应他爱意。”Jim回答。“你的拒绝让他的自尊心深受打击。”

 

“但是他的自尊心受打击是毫无依据的，他的爱意并不是真的。”Spock申辩道。“酒精削弱了他的判断力，放大了他对我的情感，不然他不会这样做的。”

 

“有的时候酒精就像是兴奋剂。”Jim小心地回答道。“它可以让一个人变得更勇敢......这就是为什么他表现出在清醒时不敢流露出的情感。”

 

“我明白了......”Spock思考着。“我没有意识到Dr. McCoy被我的行为深深地困扰着。也许我可以让他明白他的轻蔑是不必要的。”Spock又说道，交叉着胳膊。

 

“你考虑得可真是太周到了。”Jim说道，认真地端详着Spock。

 

“毕竟，我们正为Ulysses任务紧密地合作着，团结一致对于成功是至关重要的。”Spock说道。“今天是一个失误，而且我们也不能够再扰乱你的注意力了。”

 

“这倒是真的。”Jim回答道，想起了Spock是怎么叫醒他的。

 

“因此，我去安抚Dr. McCoy的自尊心是符合我们的最大利益的。”Spock得出了结论。

 

“就当我是被你说服了吧，Mr. Spock。”Jim回答道，感觉有点儿累了。

 

“那就这么定了，我会回应他的爱意。”Spock平静地宣布道。“为了任务。”他向Jim保证道。

 

“......就仅仅是为了任务吗？”Jim问他。

 

在Spock能回答之前，Jim的门铃响了起来。没等他回应或是同意，Scotty就走了进来。

 

“请原谅我的贸然闯入，舰长。”Scotty道了歉。他在寻找Spock，脸上洋溢着胜利的喜悦。“你是对的，逃生舱的追踪信号被故意搅乱了。我依照你的建议把四组信号合到一起，结果就能够得到详细的读数来精准地确定他们的位置了。”

 

“他们逃到哪去了？”Jim急切地问Scotty。

 

“武仙座β中的一个名叫Alcor VII的星球。”Scotty宣布道。

 

“Alcor VII?”Jim自言自语。“这就是McCoy和我们说的那个星球，他建议我们在那登岸休假。”

 

“这对我们非常有利，舰长。”Spock说道。“我们可以假装登岸休假来秘密执行任务。”

 

“是的，这的确听上去是最聪明的办法。”Jim说道。他从椅子里站起来，走向墙上的内部通讯装置，按下按钮呼叫舰桥。

 

“Kirk呼叫舰桥。”Jim说道，“Mr. Sulu?”

 

“是的，长官？”Sulu的声音响了起来。

 

“制定航线去Alcor VII。”Jim命令道。

 

“知道了。正在设定。”

 

“如果你需要我，那么我会在医疗湾。”Spock对Jim说道，点了点头。

 

“Spock，等等。关于McCoy......”Jim说道。Spock在门外停了下来。“没什么。”Jim说着揉了揉眼睛。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

除了刺客的确是一个罗慕兰人之外，McCoy不知道Jim还希望他从他们收集的那个生物样本上找到什么。他的发现大部分都对任务没有什么实际通途，不过观察人类、瓦肯人和罗慕兰人生理学上的相似和不同还是很有趣的。

 

他正坐在桌前在电脑上比对着样本的血红蛋白，这时Spock走了进来。

 

“医生。”Spock问候道，打断了McCoy的思路。

 

“Spock.”McCoy生硬地回答道。“你的下次体检在几个月之后，并且看你脸上那了无生气的淡绿色，你还挺健康的。那么你为什么会在这呢？”

 

“我希望传达一条信息。”Spock说道，无视了McCoy的侮辱。

 

“通讯装置就是用来干这个的。”McCoy回答。

 

“它不能用内部通讯装置传递。”Spock坚持道。

 

“我记得Scotty开设了一条私人通讯频道所以没有人能偷听我们的对话。”McCoy直截了当地说道。

 

“你误会了，这并不是出于安全考虑。”Spock说道。“以及这关乎到个人私事。”

 

“所有的私事都得等等了。”McCoy打击他。“我在工作。”他继续用他的显微镜观察那个罗慕兰袭击者的生物样本。

 

“这只要一分钟。”Spock在他身后保证道。

 

McCoy无视了他，在显微镜下放入另一块载玻片。当Spock的手指覆上他的肩膀时，McCoy在他的椅子里跳了起来，惊叫出声。他迅速地转过椅子，面对着Spock。

 

“看着点你的手！你究竟要干什么？把我弄昏吗？”McCoy冲他吼道。

 

Spock从McCoy身边悄悄挪开了，把手背在身后。

 

“我没有在试图对你使用瓦肯神经掐。”Spock带着歉意解释道。“我只是在试图缓解你肩膀的紧张。”

 

“这见鬼的是为了什么？”McCoy怒道。

 

“为了让你放松。”Spock回答道。“我很抱歉，这似乎造成了相反的效果。”

 

“我也这么觉得——你为什么要让我放松？”McCoy问他。

 

“我希望你在接收我的信息时是感觉舒适的。”Spock回答道。

 

“你执意要用新的且不同寻常的方法来纠缠我实在是太可怕了。”McCoy咕哝道。“好吧。”他用双手拍了下膝盖，站了起来。“是什么？”

 

Spock紧紧地抓住McCoy的右手，用两根手指慢慢滑过McCoy的食指和中指。

 

“这信息够了，就直接告诉我——等等，”McCoy停了下来。他感到一阵令人愉悦且眩晕的温暖攫住了他的内心。他的眼睛睁大了。“你在...... _瓦肯_ 亲我吗？”

 

“是的。”Spock温柔地回答道。“医生，你感受到了吗？”

 

“McCoy医生。”一个女人的声音在房间里响了起来。那是Chapel护士，她正拿着一个盒子。“我带来了你要的更多Mr. Spock的生物记录——噢。”Chapel说着，看着他们两个。“他在这儿呢。”

 

McCoy猛地抽出被Spock紧握着的手，紧张地在衣服上擦拭着。

 

“把它们放在桌上。”McCoy匆忙说道，对着工作台点点头。她服从了，不过显然Spock的来访激起了她的好奇心。这让McCoy的情绪更加紧张了。

 

“我不想耽误你的工作，所以我将离开，请你继续吧。”Spock说道。他的声音夹着胜利的喜悦。“谢谢你能见我，医生。”

 

“随时回来哦。”Spock离开时，Chapel护士礼貌地对他说道。

 

“不！只准在工作时间来，而且你得是生病了！”McCoy在他身后喊道。

 

Chapel护士向McCoy投来不赞成的目光。

 

“我是一个医生，不是跳舞的猴子！如果船员们想打发时间，他们有娱乐室可以去。”McCoy说道。

 

“随你怎么说吧......医生。”Chapel护士回答道，转身离开了房间。

 

在她离开后，McCoy猛地用拳砸向他的通讯按钮。

 

“Jim，你在那儿吗？”他接入了私人通讯频道。

 

“我在这儿。你从那个生物样本里发现了什么？”Jim问道。

 

“忘了那个样本吧，我遇到更大的麻烦了。”McCoy说道。

 

“为什么就没有人想要谈谈任务呢？”Jim叹了口气。

 

“因为我得处理更紧急的事——比如说有一个欲火中烧的瓦肯人对我穷追不舍。”McCoy厉声说道。

 

“噢糟了，他是pon farr了吗？”Jim的声音里有一丝担忧。

 

“不，他只是顺路跑进来玩他奇怪的外星示爱版的拍手游戏！”McCoy说道。

 

“真的吗？”Jim回答道，声音高了八度。

 

“......你听上去一点都不惊讶。”McCoy说道。“你是不是知道点什么？！”McCoy质问他。

 

“我吗？”Jim回答道。隔着通讯器McCoy都能感受到他的内疚。

 

“你知道的！”McCoy指控他。

 

“Bones，这个通讯频道只能被用于和任务有关的——”Jim继续说道。

 

“别和我打官腔！”McCoy说道。“你自己要求参与进来的，记得吗？”

 

“我只是要求你们两人和解从而保证我头脑清醒。事实证明这是徒劳无用的。”Jim回答道。“现在，请原谅，另一个任务需要我的注意力了。”

 

“你敢关掉通讯频道！”McCoy嘶声说道。“我需要你的帮助，我不知道该拿他怎么办。每次我觉得我掌握了处理这片惨状的方法，他就把规则变了——我被无情地打击了！Jim，帮帮我！”

 

“我是你的朋友和你的舰长，但是有些事情只有你自己才能想明白。而且现在我也没有时间去充当你们两人的感情问题调解人。”Jim告诉他。“现在继续研究那个样本。我要知道关于那个罗慕兰人的一切事情，就连他尖耳朵的角度也要。这是命令。”

 

“是的，长官。”McCoy干巴巴地回答道。

 

“......晚些时候来我这儿，我们会谈谈这个，好吗？”Jim说道，语气温和了起来。“Kirk完毕。”

 

McCoy不知道是什么事情更让他烦恼——是被Spock的突然改变打了个措手不及，亦或是隐约怀疑他自己可能享受这一切。

 

 


	3. Alcor VII

 

“ _患难见真情。_ ”Jim想道。

 

而Bones进入Jim的房间时看上去确实处于患难之中。这起关于Spock的浪漫韵事一定让他极为震惊，因为即使是在Jim身边他看上去也是疲惫而烦躁的。他在房间里疯狂地踱步，释放着紧张情绪。

 

“Bones，你想要坐下来吗？”Jim问他。

 

“我想我得喝一杯。”McCoy回答道。他把手从背后放到前面来，尴尬地玩弄着自己的手指。接着他停顿了一下，看着他的手指，随后僵硬地把手放到身旁。

 

“喝一杯？我还以为你发誓不喝了呢？”Jim说道。

 

McCoy向他投来一个饱受折磨的目光。他并没有请求得到同情，不过Jim知道不要深究这件事。

 

“但是考虑到具体情况......”Jim的声音逐渐减小。“来吧，放松一下。”他说道，示意着一把椅子。

 

McCoy终于同意了，瘫倒在了椅子里。Jim看着他把腿搭到扶手上，眼睛盯着天花板。医生并没有立刻开始滔滔不绝地解释这件事，而是继续保持沉默和忧虑。Jim决定不要打破沉默，所以他倒了两大杯杜松子酒。直到Jim把酒杯递给McCoy，医生才从沉思中惊醒过来。

 

“把它喝光，这是医生的命令。”Jim说道，露出微笑。McCoy叹了一口气。“你们一定玩了什么拍手游戏。”

 

“我和Spock的这档子事让我的大脑一片混乱。”McCoy承认道。“我还以为它会像一例什么糟糕的太空流感一样逐渐消失，但是它徘徊在这儿就像......呃......一例糟糕的太空流感。”

 

“听上去Spock是被你传染的。”Jim回答。他拉开他自己的椅子，在McCoy对面坐了下来。

 

“这就是我不明白的地方。”McCoy说道。他坐直了些，皱起了眉头。“那个绿血的杂种在躲着我时心里大概在大叫着‘棒极了！’——然后在同一个下午他就开始试着用他的瓦肯手来示爱。这一点也不像Spock，他不应该这么......不合逻辑。”

 

Jim没有回答，只是小口地抿着他的酒。与此同时McCoy精明而审慎的目光正无声地挑战着他。

 

“也许他很固执，就像你一样。”在停顿的时间变得过长之后，Jim如此说道。

 

“也许吧。”McCoy重复道。Jim知道他没有被说服。

 

“别理解错了，但是我很惊讶你没有被Spock的调情弄得激动不已。”Jim说道。McCoy又要发怒了，但是Jim用一个眼神打断了他。“Bones，是我啊。如果有人被迷住了我是能看得出来的......如果你想要我的帮助，那么就不许否认它。”

 

“......你是不是要为此取笑我啊？”McCoy问道，躲避着他的眼睛。

 

“你疯了吗？我当然会啦。”Jim笑了。

 

“好吧......事实是我不喜欢被玩弄。”McCoy含糊不清地说道。他抿了一小口酒，做了个鬼脸。“呃——这让我想起那些爷爷 _不屑于_ 锁起来的东西。这是什么？尸体防腐剂？”

 

“杜松子酒。”Jim回答道。“作为礼物得到的。”

 

“我希望你的建议能比你的烈酒更好一点儿。”McCoy说道。

 

“你真的想要我的建议吗？”Jim问道。McCoy点了点头。“别再担心了。如果你喜欢被Spock追求，那你就放松点儿，好好享受。如果最后没有结果，那也别把它当成太大件事。无论如何，你们两人都打得像Riverian的斗犬一样不可开交，所以最坏的结果能是什么呢？”

 

“James Kirk告诉我不顾一切大胆行事，我可从来没想过这样。”McCoy说着摇了摇头，脸上带着微笑。

 

“毕竟人生苦短，不如及时行乐啊。”Jim回答道。

 

“也许吧，但你也不能怪我太小心。”McCoy说道。“我不相信从冷到热变得这么快的人。我看过太多次你用这种伎俩让别人上当了。”他针对Jim说道。

 

“那好吧，我会把你从我的名单上划掉的。”Jim笑了。他举起他的杯子。“敬享乐主义和尖耳朵。”

 

“敬毛手毛脚的瓦肯人和坏习惯。”McCoy回答道，也举起了杯子。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

Jim看着他们离Alcor VII越来越近。他在椅子里轻轻地转动，用手托着下巴沉思着。这时Spock站在了他的身旁，双手背在身后。

 

“情况如何？”Jim悄声问Spock。

 

“Mr. Scott会把我们传送到Alcor VII上人口密度最大的地区。”Spock安静地汇报道。“看上去那里将举行某种每年一度的美食节，吸引着各个种族的精英阶级和上层人士参加。这是我们的刺客混入人群的完美机会，因为瓦肯人出现在那儿不会引人注目。”

 

“嗯，那么在美食节中寻找他们可以作为开始。”Jim对他自己说道。“让Scotty联络登陆厅，看看有没有任何登陆记录是关于四个或以上的瓦肯人的。”

 

Spock点了点头。Jim注意到他的大副徘徊不前，他并没有告退或是另外发表评论，而是继续站在他身边。

 

“还有什么需要汇报的吗？”Jim轻声问道。

 

“我希望和你商量一下有关McCoy医生的事情。”Spock安静地说道。

 

“啊哈。”Jim回答道。

 

他们一起看向医生。他正和Scotty热烈地交谈着，完全没有察觉到他们的注意。

 

“我感受到了矛盾。”Spock观察着说。“弄明白该如何去追求他让我感到很困难。他的姿态显示出对我开放的态度，同时他也非常的体贴和迷人。除此之外，他也没有给出任何希望我不要再打扰他的信号——然而他仍旧在口头上断然拒绝更进一步。”

 

“怎么说呢，Spock，他需要保护他的尊严。”Jim解释道。“他不能在第一次碰了碰手指之后就扑进你的怀里。他需要被追求的刺激。”

 

“啊，是的。”Spock说道，专心思考着Jim的话。“我熟悉人类对参与到调情性质的斗智中的渴望，这是你们的文学作品中常见的主题。分享文学作品经常被认为是浪漫的，所以我主动挑选了一些十四行诗赠与医生。”

 

“真的吗？”Jim说道，露出微笑。“哇哦，Spock，你让我印象深刻啊。”

 

“是的。他给了我这个。”Spock回答道。

 

Spock将什么东西塞入Jim的手中。那是一个处方。Jim一读到它就不能控制地爆发出一阵笑声。

 

“当头一盆冷水啊。”Jim读完了，把它还给了Spock。

 

“他没有安排体检，所以我推测这并不是为了治疗疾病而提出的严肃建议，而是他机智的回应。”Spock回答道。“你看上去理解了它的言外之意。这是一个积极的回应吗？”

 

“Spock，他在挑逗你呢。”Jim告诉他。Spock微微歪了下头。“这是个好的回应。”Jim说道，怜悯起Spock的天真无知。

 

“人类的行为非常让人困惑。”Spock评论道，他的目光紧跟着McCoy。

 

“他在玩欲擒故纵，只要坚持住就好了。”Jim鼓励他。

 

Scotty终于从对话中抽身离开了，随意地闲逛到舰长椅边。

 

“汇报情况？”Jim轻声问他。

 

“传送室已经准备好了，只要我们一到，就可以把你们传送到那星球上。”Scotty安静地回答道。“Mr. Spock已经用概率矩阵精确地定位出那些罗慕兰坏蛋们最有可能出现的地点。你们将被传送到一个叫Gal-Tal的城市，它离逃生舱的着陆地点很近。”

 

“棒极了。”Jim鼓励他。“我不在时需要你来掌舵，你在这上面充当我的耳目。”

 

“是的，先生。”Scotty说道。“我不会让你失望的。”

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

当他们传送到星球表面时，他们发现自己置身于一条和非常拥挤的大路垂直的小巷之中。时值傍晚，五颜六色的闪烁着的灯光照亮了人来人往的主干道。

 

McCoy记得在他的前几次来访中，这一直是个拥挤的城市，但现在这里的人数增加了十倍，不同种族的人群在街上川流不息。他们肩并肩走在街上时差点被人群冲散。

 

“该死的，我们怎样才能在这儿找到四个瓦肯人？”McCoy问道。

 

“我现在也不清楚呢。”Jim回答道。

 

“嘿！星际联邦！”一个粗哑的声音冲他们大喊道。

 

他们三人在一辆食品推车前停了下来，看见一个身穿长围裙的外星生物正向他们挥着手。

 

“是的——你们，星际联邦！”他用他那奇怪的通用语说着。Jim向他的手推车靠近了些，McCoy和Spock小心地跟着他。“你们是节日的评论家，是吧？”

 

“我们是吗？”McCoy说道。

 

“为了投票，你们投票吧？”外星人问道。“给——拿着这个。”

 

由于McCoy是他们三人唯一说了话的，所以他手里被塞了一根长签子，顶端插着一大块蓝色物体。他震惊地盯着这东西。

 

“记得投票给我哦！”外星人混乱地说道。“你告诉他们我是五星厨师！”

 

McCoy看上去一脸迷茫，同时Jim对外星人挥手道别。他们重新加入了步行的人群中。

 

“这周边地区不太友好啊。”Jim面带微笑评论道。

 

“妈妈经常说不要吃陌生人给的糖果。”McCoy说着，看着签子上那块厚厚的蓝色物体。“妈妈还说过别吃任何颜色是这种蓝色的东西。”

 

Spock对着McCoy签子上的那块蓝色东西举起他的三录仪。三录仪发出短暂的声响，随后他把它拿到自己面前，读着结果。

 

“医生，食用它是完全安全的。”Spock坚持道。“它由植物蛋白、淀粉和脂肪组成。然而我认为它的糖分含量相当高，这种化合物在人型生物中非常受欢迎，但是过量摄入是不健康的。”

 

“谢谢你，Mr. Spock。你刚刚毁了我的食欲。”McCoy医生说道。

 

Spock伸出手来，从McCoy手中拿过那个食物，而McCoy并没有抗议。他们看着他在顶端咬下一小口，若有所思地咀嚼着它。

 

“Mmm.”他发出深深的赞叹声。“这相当好吃。”他一边向他们保证道一边舔着嘴唇。

 

McCoy盯着Spock曲线优美的嘴唇，感觉胃部深处被拉扯着。

 

“Bones，我确信你在流口水呢。”Jim笑嘻嘻地对McCoy嘀咕道。

 

“不许搞事。”McCoy低声对Jim怒道。

 

“医生，你想要尝一口吗？”Spock邀请道。

 

“不，我不会的。”McCoy说着从Spock手中一把扯过那根签子，把它扔进附近的垃圾桶里。“难道你没有一个妈妈吗？不要吃蓝色的食物，它会让你消化不良的。”

 

Spock看向Jim，希望得到不同的意见。Jim不连续地摇了摇头，示意他别争辩。

 

“我们能不能找一个地方坐下？”McCoy问道，人群正推着他们。“这么多人踢着我的脚后跟让我不能思考。我觉得我正置身于一个该死的牛仔竞技表演现场。”

 

Jim点了点头，环顾四周。在一栋巨大的建筑外面有一家咖啡馆，外面摆着椅子——基本上都坐满了，但是有一小块区域是没有人的。他示意他们包围那儿，随后他们趁虚而入，迅速占领了座位。

 

“我们找到这些罗慕兰人的概率看上去是一百万分之一啊。”他们看着人群走过时Jim说道。

 

“四个人在三百六十五万两千——”Spock开始了。

 

“饶了我们吧，拜托了。”McCoy打断了他。Spock看上去很不情愿地咽下了他的数字。“Jim，我们得想办法缩小搜索范围。”

 

“我同意。让我们联络一下，也许我们的苏格兰人的运气能更好一点儿。”Jim说着拿出他的通讯器。他甩开了它。“Kirk呼叫Enterprise。”

 

“这里是Scott。”

 

“上面的情况怎么样了？”Jim问道。

 

“老实告诉你吧，先生，船员们都高兴疯了。”Scotty回答道。“看上去他们不少人都知道Alcor VII是个好地方——你正在诱惑他们。如果你还不开始传送登岸休假的队伍他们就要叛变了。”

 

“好吧，”Jim停顿了一下之后说道。“我不认为这边会有什么紧迫的危险。组织几个外遣队传送下来，但是我要舰桥上和轮机室有完整的一组人员留守。”

 

“是的，先生。”Scotty回答。

 

“你从登陆厅那边听到了什么消息吗？”Jim问他。

 

“没有值得汇报的。如果他们在这儿登陆了那么他们一定没有得到许可。”Scotty说道。

 

“......我们得另想其他办法。”Jim愤怒地说。“Kirk完毕。”他说着关掉了通讯器。“该死的。”他骂道。

 

“我不明白的是，”McCoy说着用手托住下巴，“如果我是刺客而且屠杀了一整船的平民，我才不会在在另一个星球上闲逛，我会尽我所能迅速逃回罗慕兰。为什么他们要来Alcor VII这里？”

 

“是的我知道，这也让我很困扰。”Jim承认道。“他们的政府一定恨透了那个被称为T'Pri的间谍。背叛会激发一种特别的怨恨，我们的刺客会因处决了她而被赞颂为英雄，是吧？所以他们为什么要浪费时间不回家去取得他们的荣誉呢？”

 

“也许回到罗慕兰眼下不是我们的刺客的一种选择。”Spock提议道。

 

他们看着熙熙攘攘的人群，Jim根本不用细说他们的任务是多么令人绝望。他最不想做的事就是向报告联邦那些刺客们逃走了，但现在这看起来已经无法避免了。

 

“我得吃点东西。”Jim说道，用手摸着脑袋。他感觉被打败了，尽管这很罕见。

 

“那地方看上去很受欢迎。”McCoy评论道，对着前方点着头。

 

路过的人群正在一幢灯火通明的大理石建筑之外排着队。穿梭机正放下一群群的厨师，他们被领进屋内，与此同时安保人员正挥手让人们通过。

 

“他们一定在那儿举办什么特别的活动。”Jim说道。“要去看看吗？”

 

“当然。”McCoy同意道。

 

当他们走近缓慢前进中的人群时，一个身穿黑色制服的男人喊道：“请按秩序排队并出示你们的通行证！”

 

“你们看见哪里有卖通行证的吗？”Jim问道。他被推挤着前进，所以他抓过McCoy和Spock的手腕，防止他们被冲散。

 

“我没有在这片区域里看见售票处或是其他类似的地方。”Spock说道。

 

“噢我的天啊——Jim，快看！”McCoy说道。他指向前面的一架穿梭机，它的门开了，出现了四个瓦肯人。他们穿着相同的服装，安保人员正挥手让他们通过。

 

“你觉得那会是我们的罗慕兰人吗？”Jim问McCoy。“这简直不可思议！”

 

“他们一行四人，是吧？”McCoy说道。“除了我们的瓦肯人之外我还没看见其他的呢。”

 

“我们的？”Spock对Jim作出疑问的口型。

 

“我想这值得调查。”Jim对McCoy笑着说道。“如果那不是他们我们仍然可以在那儿吃饭。”

 

“有道理。不过我需要得要一个生物样本来排除他们。”McCoy解释道。“他们的生理结构和和瓦肯人太相似了。”

 

“医生是正确的。”Spock说道。“就算我们把他们和人群分离开来，任何三录仪的读数仍然容易混淆瓦肯人和罗慕兰人。”

 

“那就这么定了，我们去那儿吃。”Kirk说道。

 

人群终于变得不那么拥挤了。当他们抵达入口时一个穿黑色西装的男人拦住了他们，由于他们没有出示通行证，他看上去很生气。

 

“你们的通行证，先生们。”他大声说道。

 

“我们没有，在哪里可以买到呢？”Jim问道。

 

“你们买不到。”他简洁地回答道。“只有被邀请。”

 

“那么我们怎么才能被邀请呢？”Jim说道，露出一个迷人的笑容。

 

“先生们，如果你们没有通行证，那么你们就得离开了。”他们身后响起一个优美的女声。

 

他们三人转身，看见一个矮小的、长着白色胡子的蓝色猫女。她正洋洋得意地看着他们，仿佛在挑衅他们来争吵。

 

“我们是因为星际舰队的事务来这儿，我是Kirk舰长——”Jim上钩了。

 

“啊，又一个舰长。”她打断了他，发出猫咪的咕噜声。“我们有很多来自星际舰队的客人，以及更多认为只要亮出舰队军衔我们就得让他们闯进去的人。舰长，我建议你和你的朋友们现在离开——在我们让你在你的上级面前出丑并把你丢出去之前。”

 

“我认为现在她的级别在你之上了。”McCoy对Jim悄声说道。

 

“你不明白——”Jim坚决地说道。

 

两个身形高大的男人从渐渐减少的人群中走了出来，站在了她的后面，威胁性地弯曲展示着他们的肌肉。

 

“Jim......?”McCoy没自信地说道。

 

“我们也不愿意当众大吵大闹。”她说道，脸上带着得意的微笑。“但我们愿意......”

 

Spock遗憾地转向了Jim。

 

“为我们吸引来负面的注意力对于行动而言不会是最好的选择。”他向Jim提议道。

 

“是的，我知道。”Jim回答道。

 

“Callo.”猫女说道，举起一根带有利爪的手指。一个粗脖子的兽人走向他们。

 

“没有必要把场面搞大。”Jim向他们保证道，息事宁人地举起手。“我们会走的。”

 

“那么赶紧走吧。”Callo咆哮着说。猫女大声嘲笑他们。

 

“老天啊，我们正要走呢！”McCoy对她怒道。“这儿又没有小猫咪。”

 

她咆哮着，冲医生露出她锋利的小牙齿，与此同时他们后退着离开了入口。

 

“现在怎么办？”一当他们离得足够远时McCoy便转身问Jim。

 

“是啊，我们该怎么靠得足够近去弄到一个生物样本呢？”Jim大声说出自己的想法。

 

“我不知道。”McCoy说道。“也许我们可以偷偷绕过他们？”

 

“母亲。”Spock说道。

 

“母亲？”McCoy重复道。

 

“Spock!”

 

他们转过身来，看见一位身穿飘逸长裙的年长女人，她正惊讶地看着他们。接着她冲向他们，发出欢乐的大笑，然后抓起Spock的双手握在她的手中。

 

“Spock，见到你实在是太让人愉快了！”他的母亲滔滔不绝地说道。“多么令人高兴的意外啊！”

 

“是的，这的确是最意想不到的。”Spock回应着她的惊讶之情。

 

“我简直不敢相信我们居然遇见了彼此！”Amanda说出了他们的想法。“你们在这儿干什么呢？”她问他们。

 

“我们来这儿参加节日活动，但是我们似乎被拒绝入内了。”Jim解释道。

 

“噢，那真可惜。好吧......外面还有很多其他的餐厅，不管你们去哪家都能吃得很好。”她说道。“Sarek和我去了好几家这附近的餐厅，我可以推荐你们几家。”

 

“父亲在哪里？”Spock问道。

 

“他在里面。”Amanda告诉他们。“我希望能把他带来见你，不过他正忙着洽谈贸易协定呢。”

 

“我并不知道父亲是为了工作而来这儿的。”Spock说道。

 

“是的，这是几年之前开始的。”Amanda愉快地说道。“Alcor VII的美食节是他事业的一个额外收获，我们每年都期待着它。你父亲帮助这里的总管解决了一个个人危机，管理层对此非常感激，以至于他们现在也向联邦大使发出邀请了——这让Sarek变得非常受欢迎。”她笑了。“他在这儿总能完成数量惊人的工作。对此我的理论是美食会让所有人都更容易达成一致。”

 

“Mrs. Sarek,”Jim开始说道，“你认为你有可能去和总管谈谈，为我们争取到三张通行证吗？”

 

“我当然会试试。”她回答道。“但恐怕大使们是特例，这些活动通常是为美食评论家们准备的。”

 

“母亲，这一点很重要，我们需要参加这个美食节。”Spock解释道，把手从她的手中移开了。

 

“出了什么事吗？”她问道，感受到了他们话中的重要性。

 

“我们目前还不清楚。”Jim承认道。

 

他向她身后望去，对着重新出现的四个“瓦肯人”皱起眉头。他们回来了，携带着一个上面放着烹饪器械的大托盘进入了建筑内。Amanda没有忽略Jim的举动，她转过身去，看他到底在盯着什么。

 

“Mrs. Sarek,”McCoy严肃地说，“你认识那四个瓦肯厨师吗？”

 

“不，恐怕我不认识......瓦肯是一个相当大的行星呢。”Amanda温和地回答。

 

“我们又不是每个人都知道彼此。”Spock不那么委婉地澄清道。

 

“好啦，我知道了——”McCoy有点尴尬地对他喊道。

 

Amanda露出了一个古怪的表情，仿佛正努力不对McCoy的失言笑出来。

 

“Amanda?”

 

“Sarek!”她回答着，举起手来以便他找到她。“快来看看我发现了谁——Kirk舰长，医生和我们的儿子！”

 

当Sarek来到Amanda身边时他们三人的身体都变僵硬了。在如此不苟言笑又如此重要的人物身边不感到不自在实在是太困难了。在Sarek靠近时就连Spock都站得更直了些。

 

“大使。”Jim问候道。

 

“Kirk舰长。”Sarek回礼道。“联邦派你来这儿是出于公务还是娱乐呢？”

 

“两者都有一点儿。”Jim诚实地回答道。

 

“Sarek，他们对参加节日活动很感兴趣呢。”Amanda说道。她充满深情地把手放到她丈夫的肩上。“我告诉他我们会和Mr. Price谈谈，试着拿到三张通行证。”

 

“呃......我们不想成为麻烦......” McCoy说道，发出紧张的笑声，因为Sarek正凝视着他。

 

“但我们会非常感激的。”Jim敦促道。

 

“......我相信我们可以安排一下。”Sarek生硬地说道。“请你们原谅，我们要回去了。我会就你们的通行证问题与总管谈谈的。”

 

“当然。”Jim说道，点了点头。

 

Spock无言地向他的父亲敬了瓦肯礼，Sarek停顿了一下，随即回礼。

 

“来吧，我的妻子。”Sarek说着举起两根手指。

 

Amanda对他们三人微微一笑，也举起两根手指，和大使的手指放在一起。当他们一回到建筑内，他们三人全都长出了一口气。

 

“你觉得他会帮我们吗？”McCoy问Spock。

 

“医生，我的父亲因能言善辩而成就了他的事业。”Spock回答道。

 

他们三人看着来宾们涌向建筑，他们都手持通行证，被引领着进入内部。不超过五分钟之后，他们看见Sarek走了出来找到他们，手里拿着三个通行证。

 

“这可真快啊。”McCoy说着，咧开嘴笑了。

 

“他们为你们另设了一张桌子。”Sarek告诉他们。“它不会和其他来宾在一起。我希望这能让你们满意。”

 

“这真是棒极了。”Jim说着，把通行证递给Spock和McCoy。“你真的把我们从麻烦中解救了出来。我欠你一个人情。”

 

“舰长，我也许会在未来接受你的人情。”Sarek说道。“现在我必须回到我妻子身边了。”他说着点了点头。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

这次他们信心十足地走近安检入口，不过这次不是那位穿西装的男人迎接他们，取而代之的是那个猫女正站在他们前面。

 

“又是你们三个？”她激动地嘶声说道。她举起一只毛茸茸的手，他们三人便立即被安保人员抓住了。

 

“哦哦，等一下——”McCoy喊道。“你不能把三位手持特别通行证的美食评论家扔出去！他们为我们设置了专门席位呢！”

 

McCoy抽出被固定着的手臂，几乎把他的通行证贴到了她的脸上。

 

“那不是真的！”她指控他们。她一把拍掉了McCoy的手。“通行证是好几个月前就提前发放了的，如果你们有真的那么在之前就应该给我看了。”

 

“你的意思是Mr. Price为他自己的活动发放假通行证？这是多么的不道德啊。”Jim一边嘲讽地说道一边挣扎着，他的脖子被卡住了。他的话让她犹豫了一下。那个夹着他脖子的兽人稍稍放松了些。“你还在等什么？让我们把他叫来，让他来解释这个——”

 

“把你们的通行证拿出来！”她尖叫道。

 

安保人员放开了他们三人，他们站直了身子。她扫描着三个通行证，它们发出被接受的嘀嘀声，McCoy和Jim相视而笑。她研究着她的扫描控制器，胡子都抽搐了起来，显然被她认为是令人憎恶的人打败了。

 

“抱歉造成了不便。”她说着，听起来一点儿也不抱歉。“好好享受活动吧。”她干巴巴地补上一句。

 

“我们会给你留一碟牛奶的！”McCoy对她喊道，Jim正把他拖进里面。

 

她的胡子都立了起来，Jim发出内疚的笑声。

 

“Bones，不要那么种族主义。”Jim指责他。

 

“是她先开始的！”McCoy怒道。

 

工作人员带领他们穿过长长的走廊，最终他们被引领着进入了一个巨大的舞厅。在室内回响着的声音大部分都是来自一个现场乐队的。男女侍者们在桌子之间快速穿梭着，为客人们送上佳肴，刻意避开了舞厅中央容纳了不少人的舞池。

 

在舞厅的角落里，厨师们正在取出装备或烹饪着。Jim看着一道道菜被侍者们送上餐桌。绝大部分女士们都身着礼服，同时男士们穿着西装或是相应的服饰。

 

“我觉得我没穿衣服。”McCoy承认道，扯了扯自己的蓝色制服。“难怪那个毛球觉得我们是什么地痞流氓。”

 

另有一人在入口处检查了他们的通行证，随后把他们带到一张显然是在最后一刻才被加上去的远离他人的小桌前。沙拉已经被放在了桌子上，同时有评分卡被放在他们的椅子上。

 

“与此同时我们也可以吃一顿。”在他们坐下来时Jim说道。

 

“那你先多吃点蔬菜吧。”McCoy对Jim说。他把他的沙拉推给了Spock。

 

Jim看上去像是对着他的沙拉重新思考了一下，然后也把他的碟子推给了Spock。

 

“舰长，医生，我们应该评价这些菜肴。”Spock说着举起了他的评分卡。

 

“我们是后来才被加在这场马戏上的，他们其实并不关心我们的意见。”McCoy说着耸了耸肩。Jim鼓励地对着Spock点了点头，后者正沉默且不赞成地看着他们两人。

 

他们两人没有被指责，因为一名侍者在他们面前放下了另一道菜。

 

“看上去你搞错了，这难道不是应该被喂给我的食物的东西吗？”McCoy批评道，侍者在他面前又摆上一碟蔬菜。“他才是那个素食主义者。”McCoy说着，示意着Spock。“为什么你不断地给我们上沙拉？这是对的吗？”

 

“这的确是正确的菜肴，先生。”侍者以训练有素的耐心回答道。

 

“你想吃这个吗？”侍者一走之后McCoy就问Spock。没等后者回答，他就拿起碟子，把它加入到Spock面前的那堆碟子之中。

 

“如果你们两人把每一道菜都推给我，我们就很难继续伪装成美食评论家了。”Spock如是指出。

 

“你也许是来这儿吃草的，但我是来吃牛排的。”McCoy说道。

 

“Bones，Spock没有错。”Jim叹了口气。“我们得继续保持伪装，即便这意味着我们要吃些平时不会吃的东西。这个任务需要开放的思想。”

 

一位侍者来到了他们的桌子前，在Jim面前放下一道新的菜肴。

 

“先生，您的blood-jil汤。”他宣布道，随即离开。

 

Jim厌恶地张大了嘴。滑腻的红色附肢在他面前的碗里疯狂地蠕动着，红色的小液滴随着每一次扭动而溅落在碗边。他的脸一下子变白了。

 

“你说什么来着？”McCoy欢乐地说道。

 

“噢这太恶心了。”Jim打了个寒颤。“还有我一点都不想见到吃这种东西的生物。”

 

“你说的那个思想开放的生物不是你自己吗？”McCoy取笑他。

 

“Bones，闭嘴吧。”

 

另一名侍者向他们走来，准备递给他们一只碗。McCoy迅速拽回一碟被他推到Spock面前的绿色蔬菜，把它放在自己面前。

 

“我还在吃这个呢，谢谢。”McCoy微笑着对侍者说，他正试图把另一大碗诡异的东西摆上他们的桌子。

 

“这个汤是素的吗？”Jim满怀希望地询问Spock。

 

Spock的三录仪在桌子下面嗡嗡作响。

 

“不是。”Spock简略地回答道。“如果你们两个能停止把不想要的菜推给我，我会很感激的。”

 

McCoy公然嘲笑他的不幸。Jim短暂地生了一会气，接着他的注意力就被舞池旁的什么东西吸引住了。

 

“看，他们在那。”Jim说道。

 

那些“瓦肯人”正在许多选手附近取出他们的装备，放在烹饪台上。

 

“我们需要那个生物样本。”Jim说道。“这样我们才能确认他们是瓦肯人还是罗慕兰人。”

 

“如果我们的行为被主办方和这些可能是刺客的人认为是一次袭击的话，我们大概永远都不会被允许回到美食节了。”Spock说道。

 

“那么我们得让它看上去像是无心之过。”McCoy说道。他的眼睛转向舞池和那些“瓦肯人”的摊位。“我有一个主意。”

 

McCoy从桌上抓起他的叉子，把它藏进了袖子里。

 

“我们只需要一丁点血。”McCoy说道。“Spock，你比普通人要强壮许多，如果我们去到舞池那儿，你能不能假装变得有点儿热情过度，把我扔到其中一个罗慕兰人身上？”

 

“医生，我们还不知道他们是不是罗慕兰人。而且，我也不知道我假装热情能有多成功——”Spock开始说道。

 

“哎呀，Spock，这个计划够简单的了！”McCoy悄声说道。“只要别弄得像你故意把我扔到他们身上一样就行，你能做到吗？”

 

“我可以尝试。”Spock说道。

 

“祝你们好运。”Jim说道，与此同时他们溜出了座位。

 

他们的瓦肯人一点也没在留意周遭的喧闹。McCoy和Spock摇晃着穿过各式各样的一对对随着音乐舞动的人们，在偶尔有人看向他们时便停下来随着节拍跳一会。

 

“这里很好。”McCoy说着，靠向了Spock。“我准备好了。”

 

他们在舞池边缘，离那群瓦肯人只有两码远。

 

“现在——等等——！”McCoy对Spock低声说道。音乐激昂的节拍突然停止了，继而变得极其缓慢。

 

Spock从他猛推的动作中停了下来，转而抓住McCoy的前臂，把他从被自己半推出去的状态拉了回来。 他看上去对计划的突然停止感到很担忧。

 

“别担心，我们跳完这一曲，直到音乐变得更快活一点。”McCoy对他悄声说道。“这儿，把你的手放到我的腰上。”

 

他们环顾四周，看看他们的计划有没有被发现。

 

“那个男人正握着那个女人的手，把他的另一只手放在她的胯部上。”Spock说道，对着他们旁边的一对点了点头。

 

“那又怎么样？我们又不是他们。而且我也不想你的手放在我肩膀附近的任何地方，好吗？”McCoy说着把Spock的手放在了自己的胯部上。“我之前被你神经掐过，醒来时总是晕乎乎的，头疼欲裂。”

 

“使你失去意识此时不是有益的或是符合逻辑的。”Spock告诉他。

 

“我不管，这是个自不自在的问题。”McCoy回击道。他把他的双手放在了Spock的肩上，开始随着音乐轻轻摇摆。Spock尴尬地往旁边跨了一步。“怎么了？你之前没有跳过慢舞吗？”

 

“没有。”Spock承认道。“这不是一种来自于瓦肯的舞蹈。”

 

“老天啊，难怪大自然要把Pon Farr强加于你们身上。”McCoy恼怒地低声说道。“看着，这很简单，你只要——”

 

“医生，请等一下。”Spock说着，在McCoy胯部附近举起一根手指。医生注意到Spock看着他们旁边那一对跳了几秒钟。“我计算了他们的动作，这足够简单。请继续。”

 

Spock又一次把手放在了McCoy的胯部上，然后他们开始跳舞。

 

他们旁边的那一对舞者一定非常的经验丰富，因为那个男人可以协同他的舞伴表演出完美的下倾动作。McCoy意兴阑珊地看着他们，不过立即变得惊恐起来，因为他意识到Spock正认真地研究着他们。

 

“不，想也不要想——呃——”McCoy呻吟了起来。Spock自作主张使他下倾，低得以至于他能看见身后的景象。Jim在他的视野里上下颠倒，对他露出兴奋的微笑，举起了大拇指。“好吧，别总是炫耀你自己。”McCoy抱怨道，Spock把他拉了回来。

 

McCoy注意到Spock调整了他们的位置，——他们之间的距离变得小多了，以至于跳舞变得更加困难了。不过McCoy发现自己并不想让Spock注意到这个。

 

“你知道......”McCoy开始说道，清了清喉咙。“我并不介意再来一次。”

 

“医生，你再次用一把叉子戳刺一名罗慕兰刺客来取得生物样本的概率是极其微小的。”Spock安静地回答道。

 

“不是那个，我指的是跳舞。”McCoy怒道。“我为什么要——”

 

Spock正从他鼻子上方看向McCoy，缓缓地抬起了一边的眉毛。

 

“你在开玩笑。”McCoy惊愕地说道。“我的天啊，你开了一个玩笑。”他说着，露出了微笑。

 

“荒谬的。”Spock说道。“我们都知道我并不能够开玩笑。”

 

McCoy笑了，引来了Spock的父母的注意力。Amanda感兴趣地微微倾斜着脑袋，与此同时Sarek对他们两人皱起了眉头。这让McCoy想起了他还是个青少年时，约会必须有监护人陪同——那很尴尬，但是现在Sarek，瓦肯的大使，正看着他们，这就比那还要尴尬上一千倍了。

 

“你的父母不会觉得你和我在跳慢舞，呃，很奇怪吧，他们会吗？”McCoy问道。“我的意思是，我不会让你回家以后有麻烦吧？”

 

“我的父亲对人类怀有偏见是几乎不可能的。”Spock回答道。

 

“我想的是另外一种偏见，不过如果你没经历过那么就别管它了。”McCoy说道。“不要试图领舞，我正在领舞呢。”

 

“我的手正放在你的腰上，这使我对舞步和位置有更大的掌控范围，让我来领舞是更加符合逻辑的。”Spock回答道。“另外你的右脚有轻微拖地的现象。”

 

“需要我提醒你我的手正放在你脖子旁边吗？”McCoy回答道。“而且你对跳舞又知道点什么呢？你在两分钟前才学会跳慢舞。”

 

“如果你想要我再次请你跳舞，那么你就得让我来领舞。”Spock说道。

 

“......你是在提出要带我出去约会吗？”McCoy说着挑起了眉毛。

 

“我把决定权交给你了。”Spock回答道。

 

“你要么约我出去，要么别想着领舞。”McCoy回击道。

 

“你要么允许我领舞，要么就什么都没有。”Spock平静地说道。

 

“你这顽固的，绿血的瓦肯人。”McCoy怒道。“噢该死的——”他诅咒道，因为Spock又让他来了一个下倾。

 

当Spock把他拉起来时，他看上去就快要笑出来了。

 

“好吧——你来领舞。”McCoy闷闷不乐地说道。

 

“医生，你愿意在下次登岸休假时和我去跳舞吗？”Spock问道。

 

“愿意。”McCoy对他厉声说道。

 

他们沉默地跳着舞，谢天谢地，这没有McCoy预想的那么尴尬。然而他仍旧不想木然地盯着自己舞伴，就像一个头部受了伤的少尉一样。他的手拂过Spock的肩膀，试着想出点什么来说。

 

“ _如果_ _Jim_ _想要释放魅力，他会做些什么？_ ”McCoy对着自己想着。“ _算了吧，_ _Jim_ _现在大概已经把他摁倒在地板上吸着他的舌头了吧_ 。”

 

他们正身处上层社会之中，如果他们不想被安保人员丢出去的话，他得做点不那么具有侵略性的事。McCoy想最好还是从一句赞扬的话开始。

 

“你知道吗，你真是个英俊的家伙。”McCoy告诉他。

 

这句赞扬一定让Spock措手不及。绿色爬上了他的脸颊，让它们带上了淡绿的色彩。

 

“谢谢。”他几近含糊不清地回答道。

 

“噢真见鬼了，一个害羞的瓦肯人。”McCoy说道，被逗笑了。“我可从来没见过这个。”

 

音乐逐渐消失，舞池外的所有人都礼节性地鼓起了掌。

 

“我想这就是我该被扔进另一个男人怀里的信号了。”McCoy慢吞吞地说道。“不过不要担心，你不会有被取代的危险的。”他补上一句，眨了眨眼睛。

 

Spock清了清喉咙，他的脸看上去更绿了。“我会帮助你就位。”他说道，与此同时乐队演奏起了一支节奏更快的曲子。

 

_我打赌就连Jim_ _也不能让一个瓦肯人害羞_ 。McCoy得意洋洋地想道，从他的袖子里拿出了叉子。

 

“医生，你准备好了吗？”Spock问道。他们挪到了合适的位置。

 

其中一个“瓦肯人”正在往腰上系围裙，他低着头打着结。其他人正拿出平底锅或是做着准备工作。如果他们两人要按照计划来，那么现在真是一个再好不过的机会了。

 

“我准备好了，你不用太温柔，我得确保这真的看上去像是——”McCoy指示道。

 

然而Spock没有让他把话说完，这倒真是让医生在失去平衡时感受到的惊讶更加真实了。McCoy被热情地一把推开，当他撞向那个“瓦肯人”时他感觉到了叉子的尖端插入到了柔软的肉体中。那个男人嚎叫了一声，他的同伴们因此从准备工作中抬起了头，周围的人也盯了过来。

 

“噢，老天啊，我很抱歉。”McCoy向他道歉，与此同时那个“瓦肯人”猛地把他推开了。

 

那个“瓦肯人”的脸因狂怒而痉挛着，但很快他的表情便化为了刻意控制着的扭曲怪相。

 

“这是我舞伴的错，他有点儿过于激动了。他才刚学会怎么跳舞。”McCoy笑了。“你还好吗？”

 

“我还好。”那个所谓的瓦肯人说着，露出了牙齿。他紧紧握着手臂上被叉子扎到的地方，向McCoy投来怀疑的目光，接着他愤怒地用另一种语言低声咕哝了些什么。

 

“我能帮你处理一下吗？”McCoy提议道。“我感觉非常——”

 

“走开，你这蠢货！”那个男人咆哮道。

 

McCoy无言地离开了，小心翼翼地保护他藏起来的叉子不要碰到任何人或任何东西。Spock和他一起走回餐桌，他们看见Jim舒舒服服地坐在那儿，正用银质餐具叉起牛排塞进嘴里。

 

“噢，Bones，你是对的。”Jim的嘴里塞满了东西，“这是我吃过的最棒的肉了！”

 

“该死的，我的那份在哪里？”McCoy失望地叫道。他的沙拉还摆在桌子上，并没有被收走。

 

“我让她也给你上一份，但她坚持你人得在这儿。”Jim抱歉地说道。他探过身去，看见了被激怒的瓦肯厨师团。“你拿到了吗？”

 

“是的，我拿到了，看。”McCoy说着举起了那把叉子。

 

突然之间一只手伸了过来，试图拿走染血的叉子。McCoy被一阵疯狂的恐慌攫住了，他猛地把叉子收回到胸前，然后转过身去，出现在他眼前的是一个看上去目瞪口呆的侍者。

 

“你知不知道你到底在干什么！”McCoy愤怒地说道。

 

“先生，您的叉子脏了，我只是在——”她解释道。

 

“我知道它脏了，但是我还要用它。”McCoy说着握紧了叉子。

 

“我们会给您在上下一道菜时换上新的叉子。”她礼貌地说道。她手中正端着一盘完美烹饪的牛排。

 

“我不想要一个新的，我只要这个。”McCoy对她怒道。“我付了足够的钱来这儿用我想要的叉子吃东西——该死的，我可是个很有影响力的美食家！”

 

“无论如何， _先生_ ，您不能拿走我们的叉子。我们需要它们。”她缓慢地说道，就像在对一个小孩子说话。

 

“这就是一把叉子而已，你们也许每天都要扔掉十个呢！”McCoy争辩道。他把叉子柄弯折，小心翼翼地不让带血的一端碰到手。这让她的眼睛睁大了。“看到了吗？现在它没用了。如果你还要的话我会从你这儿把它买走！”McCoy说道。

 

“这不是价钱的问题。”她愤怒地说道，终于丢掉了礼貌的面具。她把托盘放到桌上，挑衅地将双臂在胸前交叉起来。“你毁坏了 _我们的_ 银质餐具，接下来将由 _我们_ 来处理它。”

 

Spock将手举到她身后，在她脖子上掐了一下。她倒抽了一口气，接着倒在了Spock的怀里。

 

“把她放到桌子底下。”Jim急忙说道。“快点，不要让别人注意到。”

 

Jim从椅子里站起来，站到他们前面来挡住可能的目击者。与此同时他们两人忙作一团，把侍者塞到了桌子下。

 

“哇哦，等一下，我刚才踢翻了什么东西。”McCoy说道。他又一次掀起桌布，看见一碗被打翻了的扭动着的面条。“这是你的汤吗？”他问Jim。

 

“没时间回答问题了。”Jim仓促地说道，躲避着McCoy的眼睛。“让我们离开这儿吧。”

 

“但是我的牛排——”McCoy呻吟了起来。他向正躺在桌下昏迷着的侍者为他留下的那个盘子投去了渴望的目光。

 

“Bones!”Jim冲他叫道。“任务优先！”

 

“Jim，我真的恨你这样对我。”McCoy嚷道。“给星际舰队的官方报告里必须注明我以任务之名放弃了一块Alcor VII的牛排！”

 

“你会因此被授予勋章的，我很肯定。”Jim一边讽刺地说道，一边匆忙把他们从桌边赶走。“如果那些人是我们的罗慕兰人，那么我们还会回来的。”

 

“他们最好是。”McCoy回答道，他们三人正迅速溜走。“我最好别是唯一一个受折磨的人。”

 

 


	4. Sabotage

 

“这将会是一份奇异的逮捕报告。”McCoy一边说着一边小心翼翼地走出传送室，手里拿着那个弯曲染血的叉子。“如果联邦知道我们为此冒着风险像捅烤肉一样捅了一个无辜的瓦肯人，那么他们将再也不会请我们去吃晚餐了。”

 

“是的，你是对的。”Jim一边说着一边思考着。“也许更详细的细节可以被故意省去。”

 

Spock和Jim一左一右地走在McCoy身边，一起前往医疗湾。他们一点也不想让假定中的证据冒着被污染的风险，于是当他们走过时，他们两人负责温和地推开挡在路上的军官们。

 

除了遇上几个好奇的凝视和正忙于工作的人缺乏兴趣的目光，McCoy一路平安无事地来到了医疗湾的分析仪前。

 

“好啦。”McCoy慢吞吞地说道。他把叉子放到他的桌上，然后套上一双消过毒的手套。“是时候看看我是不是个种族主义者了——捅了一个瓦肯人就因为他长得太像罗慕兰人。”

 

叉子上的血早就干了，McCoy灵巧地用一把手术刀把残留物刮落到一块干净的玻片上。他正准备把它送入电脑中分析，突然之间他感受到了落在他脖子后方的呼吸。Spock和Jim两人都伏在他身上，他们的眼睛紧紧盯着电脑显示屏。

 

“好吧，先生们。”McCoy说道，身体僵硬了起来。“我知道我是你们的医生，但这不意味着我想知道关于你们身体的每一件小事，其中包括你们的呼吸的温度。Spock我能感觉到你已经准备好回答精确的温度了——让我现在就打断你吧。”

 

Spock抿紧了嘴唇，站直了身子。

 

“抱歉。”Jim向他道歉。

 

McCoy把玻片滑入电脑，命令它进行分析。指示灯在机器上闪烁着，表明它正在分析，于是他向后靠在椅背上，花了点时间来观察他的同伴们脸上紧张而专注的表情。无论结果如何，他们都会一起面对。

 

电脑发出了短暂的蜂鸣声，McCoy向屏幕俯下身去。他读着结果，感觉胃部都缩紧了。

 

“Jim......老天啊——是他们。”McCoy宣布道。“你自己看。”

 

McCoy从椅子里跳出来，笨拙地撞向了Spock，后者抓住了他的肩膀以防他跌倒。Jim迅速地坐进了他的座位中，小声地读着屏幕上的专业数据。

 

“你肯定这不是瓦肯人的吗？”Jim问道。“我们可不想被星际舰队看成傻瓜。”

 

“我相当肯定。”McCoy说着露齿而笑。“我们逮住了这些罗慕兰混蛋们，而他们甚至还什么都不知道呢！”

 

“Bones，干得漂亮！”Jim祝贺他。“把证据装袋，我会告诉我们的少尉们准备进行正式逮捕。联邦也许永远也不会允许他人知道我们的参与，但是正义终将得到伸张。”

 

“想想吧，我破解了这么大的一个案子，但是没有人能知道它。”McCoy叹了一口气。

 

“医生，是除了我们之外。”Spock澄清道。“但是我不会如此迅速地消除我们对你的努力的感激之情。”

 

Spock的大拇指拂过他的肩膀。由于找到了刺客，McCoy实在是过于狂喜了，以至于他没有注意到Spock还在因之前防止他跌倒而扶着他。他发出干巴巴的笑声，因为Jim对他们两人露出了坏笑。

 

一阵哨音打断了他们的庆祝，McCoy很不情愿地离开了Spock的拥抱。他伸出手来按下了位于通讯器下方的按钮。

 

“医疗湾，这里是McCoy！”他兴高采烈地问候道。

 

“医生，舰长在那儿吗？”Uhura问道。

 

Jim几乎是蹦出他的座位的，接着他靠在墙上，用拳砸向通讯按钮。

 

“这里是Kirk。”Jim说道。

 

“长官，Sarek大使现在正在私人频道上，他说事关重要，希望你能回应呼叫。”Uhura告知他。

 

“哦？”Jim好奇地说道。“将他接入会议室4B，告诉他我们很快就到。”

 

“是的，舰长。”Uhura回答。

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

当他们到达会议室时，Sarek已经出现在屏幕上了。如果不是他眨了眼睛，Jim简直会把他错认为一张照片。他的双手在身前交叠，脸上严肃的表情在他们进入房间时毫无变化。

 

“大使，又见面了。”Jim说着，脸上带着友好的笑容。

 

“Kirk舰长。”Sarek大使说道。这称呼意义深重，已经不仅仅是一句问候了。

 

尽管大使的语调仍然十分得体，但它对于一个没有感情的瓦肯人而言还是异常地尖锐。Jim皱起了眉头，转向了Spock，却发现他的大副轻微地畏缩了——毫无疑问，Spock对大使说话的习惯更为熟悉，而当Spock试图掩饰着他担忧的表情时，这就不仅仅是Jim的想象了——Sarek的语气的确非常不高兴。

 

“我的妻子和我刚刚与节日的安保团队进行了一次非常长且 _有趣_ 的对话。”Sarek宣布道。

 

“喔，糟了......”McCoy压低嗓音，悄声呻吟道。

 

“很显然，由我担保而参加今晚活动的三位男士在房屋内失踪了，不过在那之前他们在桌子底下留下了一个昏迷不醒的侍者，旁边是一碗打翻的blood-jil汤。”Sarek继续说道。

 

屏幕上那巨大的影像难以察觉（却极有影响力）地皱起了眉头，不赞成地盯着Jim，于是他转而看向Spock来缓解压力。Spock正紧紧地抿着双唇，他的手背在身后，目光茫然不定。Jim瞥向他身旁，遇上了McCoy忧虑的眼睛。他透过牙齿深吸了一口气，做了个鬼脸。

 

“经过我的亲自确定，是瓦肯神经掐导致那个女人丧失了行动能力。”Sarek说道，他那没有感情的目光转向了他的儿子。Spock看上去正竭尽全力不去看屏幕。“她相当沮丧。她说你们的医疗官袭击了她，就为了一把叉子的所有权......我无法对安保团队解释这其中的逻辑，为什么我相识之人会支持这种事。”

 

那把染血的叉子正躺在密封袋里，被McCoy拿在手中。他缓慢地将叉子挪到背后，耳朵烧得通红。对此，Sarek抬起了一边的眉毛，这让McCoy的后脖颈也变红了。

 

“大使——”Jim支支吾吾地说道。

 

“——舰长，请原谅我打断你，但是我发现我正处于一个令人不安的境地中。Alocr VII的安保团队将我们扣留在这儿，不过如果我们能设法让你们来这儿参加问讯，他们就同意释放我们。”Sarek用响亮且清晰的声音盖过了Jim。无法否认，他的声音里有一丝极度的困扰。“你有计划立即前往此处来消除误会，是吧？”

 

“绝对的。”Jim向他保证道。“我们对您和您的夫人造成了麻烦，实在是太抱歉了。我们请求您的原谅。”

 

“好的。”Sarek干巴巴地回答道。“考虑到你欠我的那个人情，我想你应该很快就能再接到我的消息了。”

 

Sarek没有向他们道别，他仅仅是切断了通话。当通讯结束后，房间里安静得就像真空的宇宙一样。Spock悄悄来到了McCoy身后。

 

“现在我‘回家以后有麻烦了’。”Spock轻轻地对他说道。

 

“是啊.......Jim，这部分可没被仔细考虑过啊。”McCoy说道。

 

“是的，不能说我们考虑了，但是做都做了。”Jim回答道。“Spock，我们的少尉们还在盯梢着罗慕兰人吗？”

 

“是的，先生，而且他们在等待下一步指令。”Spock说道。

 

“很好。只要传送器一准备好，我们就传送下去，对他们进行正式的逮捕。”Jim回答道。“我们不能冒险让杀手们溜走，否则可能就再也找不着他们了。”

 

“如果我们传送下去，那么Alcor VII那疯狂的安保团队马上就会把我们逮起来的！”McCoy说道。“再加上他们把Spock的父母扣为了人质。我还是挺想让他们开心的，你知道......因为一些 _原因_ 。”

 

Spock对McCoy抬起了一边的眉毛，医生故意无视了他。

 

“嗯......”Jim考虑着，挠着一边的脸。“我会联系Truitt，让他向安保团队解释我们的行动是有必要的。而且我们也得向Spock的父母解释他们为什么会因我们的违规行为而受到惩罚。”

 

“舰长，”Spock说道，“我们的命令是秘密行动，船员需服从按需要知晓原则。与平民分享关于此任务的信息是被禁止的。”

 

“他们不是平民，他们是你的父母。”McCoy说道。Spock对他皱起了眉头。“你知道我是什么意思。”他生气地喊道。

 

“我想我们可以通过告诉你父母为什么他们要被扣押问讯和为我们那令人困扰的行为负责来解决这件事情。”Jim说道。“但是，Spock，如果这样的通融让你不安，我们会尊重你的选择，避免对他们给出解释......即便他们会一次又一次地提起这件事......在他们接下来的人生中。”

 

“瓦肯人认为‘尴尬’是一种情感吗？”McCoy大声问道。他若有所思地将双臂交叠在胸前。“还是更多的是种环境氛围？”

 

Spock深深地吸了一口气，一边思考着他们的话一边抬起了眉毛。

 

“也许我们欠他们一个解释......”Spock说道，避免看向他们的眼睛。“我们知道于敏感信息而言他们是可信的......毕竟，他们是我的父母。”

 

Jim露出了微笑。“那就这么定了，我会和Truitt谈谈。准备好在二十分钟之内传送到地面。”

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

“这可花了你不少时间啊。”McCoy说道，与此同时Jim正快速走向传送平台。

 

医生和Spock已经在传送室站了将近一小时。每一秒钟都是Spock的父母更恨他们的另一个理由，而且随着时间的缓慢流逝，McCoy变得越来越紧张。

 

“我得等着直到Truitt给我们洗刷罪名。”Jim解释道。“我们真的把下面弄得天翻地覆，现在他们对于我们要回去一点儿也不兴奋，和我们的少尉们一起扣押他们的四个厨师也不让他们感到激动了。”他一边解释一边走上传送平台。他对Spock点了点头。“Spock和我会去逮捕罗慕兰人。Bones，你可以去向大使和他的夫人解释这一团乱麻。”

 

“为什么是我？”McCoy问道。他们走上平台，和他们的舰长站在一起。

 

“你想要一个机会来讨他们欢心，不是吗？”Jim回答道。“传送。”他命令道。

 

当他们传送至给定的坐标时，他们在曾经‘吃晚饭’的那个房间里实体化了，不过此时节日已经结束了。留下来的只有走来走去的工作人员，他们忙于收拾桌子或是拆卸烹饪台，以及对新的来客怒目而视。

 

Alcor的安保团队出现了。他们的武器在他们三人到来时已经准备就绪，不过那位猫女是仅有的例外，McCoy认为由于她刻薄的天性，她大概不需要武器。Jim对这侵略性的表现很不满意。

 

“这就是你们对待所有宾客的方式吗？拔枪相向？”Jim问她。

 

“宾客们？不是。我们有权利在面对煽动乌合之众之人时保卫自己。”她发着牢骚。“舰长，你在这里的履历很糟糕。除此之外，你袭击了一位年轻女士却被赦免并不意味着你就可以无人监管为所欲为。我们的行动是符合最大利益的。”

 

“我的少尉们在哪里？”Jim问道。

 

“他们在看守着那四位彬彬有礼的瓦肯厨师。”她告诉他们。

 

“我来要求释放瓦肯大使和他的夫人。”McCoy宣布道。

 

猫女的脸扭曲了起来，对着安保团队中的某人挥了挥手。一位瘦削的女人走上前来，她的眼睛没有聚焦。

 

“Ara会带你去他那儿。”猫女发出咕噜咕噜的声音。她转向那个女人。“确保他别偏离他的任务。这人特别阴险狡诈。”

 

“这位女士是不是从来不消停啊。”McCoy对Jim咕哝道。

 

“请跟我来。”Ara说着走到他面前。

 

“......过会儿见。”McCoy告诉Jim和Spock。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

Ara带领McCoy走下一个楼梯井，来到了建筑物的地下室。这里干净却寒冷，他与来回穿梭着的工作人员擦肩而过，他们显然希望他别挡着路。

 

“他在这儿。”Ara突然宣布道。

 

她用手指按向挂在墙上的平板上的图案，打开了一扇锁着的门。门迅速开了，她为他拉开了门。

 

“您好？”McCoy说着，走进了房间。

 

Sarek正坐在位于光秃秃的房间正中的一把金属椅子上。在这阴郁寒冷的气氛中他仍然保持着镇静。当McCoy站到他跟前时他正优雅地端坐着。

 

“您夫人在哪里呢？”McCoy问道。“别告诉我他们把你们俩分开审问了。”

 

“我设法协商，使我的妻子得以回到我们的住处。”Sarek说道。“Alcor人非常难于变通。他们相信你会给他们制造很多麻烦，特别是Caitian女士。”

 

“好吧，那个毛毛脸就算是困在树上下不来也与我无关。”McCoy怒道。面对冒犯，Sarek的眉毛甚至动也没动。McCoy清了清喉咙。他试图在对话里插入任何稍微有趣点的东西，结果却让他感到尴尬。“大使先生，别担心，你很快就可以离开这儿了。”他用更严肃的音调说道。

 

“你曾和我的儿子跳舞。”Sarek冒出一句无关的结论。

 

对话从McCoy脑子里想的样子拐了一个U型急转弯。

 

“是的，他是一个，呃，很好的舞伴。”McCoy评论道。他不敢肯定这是一句赞美，亦或是一件于瓦肯人而言应该感觉羞耻的事情。

 

“啊......一个‘舞伴’。”Sarek思考着。“你们拥抱着彼此，仿佛不仅仅是舞伴而已。确信你们两人处于浪漫关系之中会是错误的吗？”Sarek问道。

 

“噢，哈哈......”McCoy说着，用手抚过自己的头发。

 

他绝望地想要被打断——他没有和Spock讨论过他们的关系应该公开至什么程度，或者这关系的正式术语是什么。老天，他甚至欢迎那该死的猫女能闯进来打烂他的蛋蛋。Sarek看上去对他那残缺又模糊的回答不以为意。

 

“还记得桌子底下昏迷不醒的那个女人吗？”McCoy换了话题。“我敢肯定你对此感觉十分困惑呢。”

 

“......McCoy，我对非常多的事情都感到迷惑不解。”Sarek承认道。“不过听上去你无法给我解答。”他用平淡的声调说道。“至少不会是令人满意的解答。”

 

二连击。Spock的父亲正让他头疼欲裂，与此同时他还得把前者从耀武扬威的美食节安保团队的地盘上解救出去。

 

“既然我们在等待他们释放你，我想我们应该谈谈我们参加今晚的活动的重要之处。”McCoy说道。他得把对话重新引回正轨。

 

Sarek叹了口气。“我想是的。”

 

McCoy开始详细阐述他们的任务。渐渐地，大使的表情从轻微恼怒变为一片茫然，直至着迷。在他解释完了之后，Sarek将下巴搭在相对的指尖上。这种审慎的表情McCoy曾在Spock脸上见过许多次。

 

“你说你们发现那名罗慕兰间谍死在一艘名叫Ulysses的船上？”Sarek重复道。

 

“是的，先生。”McCoy回答道。

 

“有趣。”Sarek说道。“我的一个熟人刚接到他儿子在那艘船上的死讯。他正参加着今晚的节日，结果这消息让他悲痛欲绝。”

 

走廊上的声音打断了他们的对话，McCoy看见Ara从门边冲了出去。

 

“见鬼的，怎么了？”McCoy诅咒道，喊叫声正变得越来越大。

 

两个罗慕兰厨师突然闯入了房间内。McCoy瞥见Spock正和第三个人在走廊里扭打着；安保团队正大吼着指令，一定是在和第四个罗慕兰人交手。Jim喘着粗气和他们一起跳入了房间内，血弄脏了他的脸。

 

“大使，到我身后去！”McCoy叫道。这是他人生中第一次对一个瓦肯人发号施令，并且没有换来无礼的评论或是争吵。Sarek听从了他的建议，退到了房间的角落里，与此同时McCoy拔出了他的相位枪，对准了其中一个罗慕兰人。

 

那个罗慕兰人是个刺客，他的近身格斗技术理所当然地比一个一把年纪的地球乡村医生要强上许多。一瞬间相位枪就被打飞了，McCoy发觉，很不幸地，此时他得手无寸铁地去对付一个训练有素的杀手了。

 

McCoy抓起身后的金属椅子，及时地把它举在面前。罗慕兰人的拳头撞上了它，在椅子上留下一个巨大的凹陷，那是他的脑袋在几秒钟之前的位置。很不幸，他的盾牌就像相位枪一样从他的手中被打落了。

 

罗慕兰人的拳头像锤子一样砸了下来。McCoy试着躲闪，向后跳去以避开最猛烈的攻击，但是他估算错了，那一拳砸在了他的右锁骨上。他痛苦地跪倒在地。

 

Jim设法摆脱了他的罗慕兰人，来到袭击McCoy的那人身后。他使出了一记迅猛的手刀，正打在刺客的两片肩胛骨之间。这让他们的袭击者转而面对舰长了。

 

“打在背上的手刀？这人类是认真的吗？”他咆哮道。罗慕兰人强壮的手握紧了Jim的手腕并扭曲它，后者的脸上浮现出痛苦的怪相。“那脆弱不堪的一击是想要干什么——让我倒地不起吗？”他讽刺地大笑了起来。

 

McCoy听见Jim因疼痛而尖叫。下一刻那罗慕兰人也许就会把Jim打碎，然后转而收拾他。他对Spock那超乎常人的力量非常熟悉——如果命运不站在他们这一边的话，那么他们的结局将会是鲜血淋漓且痛苦不堪的。

 

突然之间，那恶毒的笑声停止了，Jim的尖叫声减弱了，与此同时罗慕兰人挫败地咕哝了一声。Sarek大使抓住了袭击者的喉咙，用他的另一只手掐住了后者肩部和脖子之间的神经。Sarek缓缓地将罗慕兰人放倒在地上，McCoy曾见过Spock放倒其他人，他的动作不如Spock那么流畅，不过McCoy猜测那是由于罗慕兰人格外强壮的缘故。

 

“你们受伤了吗，McCoy? Kirk?”Sarek用平静的声音问道。他们正倒在地上喘着粗气，护理着自己的伤口。

 

Jim转向McCoy，笑着摇了摇头。

 

“瓦肯人啊。”McCoy叹了口气，做了个鬼脸。

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

“舰长，Sarek大使想和我们谈谈。”Spock通知他。“私下地。”他补充道，眼睛对着Alcor VII的安保团队眨了眨。

 

Caitian不再找他们的麻烦了，她把目标转移到了那四个罗慕兰人身上，将她的全部心思都集中起来折磨他们。Jim看见她放了四碗扭动着的血面条在囚犯们面前，非常高兴自己能有理由离开这令人恶心的场景。

 

“我想我已经完全解开了你们的这个谜团。”当他们一集中起来Sarek便宣布道。他正坐在那把被打得凹陷了的椅子上。“我建议你们把给星际舰队的报告的重点放在Ryder Boswell身上。”

 

“那名被发现和罗慕兰间谍在一起的年轻地球人。”Spock回忆道。

 

“并不准确，Spock。你说的那个男人是他的儿子，Ryder Boswell Jr.。”Sarek说道。

 

Spock的眉毛抬了起来。显然瓦肯们从中明白了什么，而Jim和McCoy都想不到。

 

“老Ryder Boswell是来自地球的政治家。”Sarek阐明到，对地球人的困惑表示同情。“你们的人民选择了他在联邦议会上来代表你们的利益。他的立场在多数时候对于罗慕兰的繁荣而言是不利的。”Sarek告诉他们。“最近他提议要对他们的政府施行严厉的制裁，以此强迫谈判对联邦有益。”

 

Jim长叹一口气。“现在这能说得通了。我们的刺客们没有回到罗慕兰的理由是他们还没有处决完，任务还没有结束。”Jim说道。“但为什么要杀他的儿子？”

 

“船上的名单没有说明这男孩是老Boswell还是小Boswell。”Spock说道。

 

“我们都弄错了。”McCoy说道。“T'Pri并不是目标。”

 

“尽管不是他们的目标，但是她可能预感到了暗杀的危险。”Spock说道。

 

“她曾被训练识别恶兆。”McCoy说道。“她因试图保护他而死，这就是为什么她在那儿。”

 

“这看上去符合逻辑。”Sarek同意道。

 

“这真让人难过。”McCoy说道。“但我想这说明了的确有好的罗慕兰人......这有点让你禁不住想问，你的敌人们是否全都是真正的敌人，还是那只是你所相信的事情罢了。”

 

“McCoy，你非常有洞察力。”Sarek说道。听到表扬，Jim向Bones露出了愉快的笑容。“先生们，如果你们不介意，这是一个有趣的夜晚，不过不完全是令人愉悦的。”

 

他从椅子里站起来，转向Spock。

 

“在我们分别之前，我必须让你知晓一个请求。”Sarek说道。“你的母亲希望你来瓦肯拜访我们。”他犹豫了一下，放低了声音。“医生也被邀请和你一起来访。如果他是你生命中重要的一部分，我们希望对他的了解更多一点。”

 

Spock抬起了一边的眉毛。Sarek迅速行了瓦肯礼，Spock也急切地回礼。显然他们两人对于继续深入讨论下去感到不自在。

 

“父亲，生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”Spock说道。

 

“我的孩子，生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”Sarek回道。

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

 

在罗慕兰人被关进禁闭室之后，Jim想做的只有上床睡觉，但是McCoy在放走舰长和Spock之前说服了他们进行检查。谢天谢地，他们只受了轻伤。Jim的肋部青肿瘀伤，McCoy胸口上有一块丑陋的瘀青，而Spock只有几处小小的破损和擦伤。

 

“你简直在最佳状态。”McCoy告诉他。“和我和Jim一样受了点伤，不过我们中间你被揍得最少。”

 

现在早就过了地球时间的午夜，他们是医疗湾诊室里仅剩的两人。医疗湾剩下的部分正以最低限度的人员配置保持着运作。

 

“我和我们的袭击者在体格上更能相互匹敌。”Spock说道，动身挪下了生物床。

 

“是啦是啦。”McCoy低声嘀咕着。“而且你得谢谢你爸爸呢。他打起架来真的很灵敏。如果不是你爸爸来救我们，Jim和我会变成那罗慕兰人脚下的碎块。我欠他一块Alcor的牛排——当然是就在我吃完我那份之后。”

 

“医生，他不会比我更感谢一块牛排的。”Spock说道。“也就是说，一点儿也不。他也坚持于食用素食。”

 

“你是说这种疯狂的行径是家族遗传的？”McCoy开着玩笑，摇了摇头。“说到你爸爸，他问我们是否处于一段浪漫关系之中......我想我恐怕是进入了红色警戒。我不知道该告诉他什么。”

 

“你应该告诉他符合逻辑的事情。”Spock回答道。“我们处于浪漫关系中的确是事实。”

 

“是的，但是我不知道我们只是在约会，还是我们已经确定了正式关系......”McCoy说着耸了耸肩。“又或者是我们只是在亲吻，然后从对方身边跑开。”他开了个玩笑。

 

“那么你希望我们的正式关系是怎样的呢？”Spock问道。

  
“不，不，别想试着把问题抛给我。”McCoy说着，将双手背在身后。“我先问的， _你_ 来告诉 _我_ 我们之间是怎么回事。”

 

Spock抬起了他的眉毛，深深地吸了一口气。McCoy甚至能看见他脑子里的齿轮在转动。

 

“我不会反对将你正式称为......我的男朋友？”Spock提议道。

 

McCoy咧开嘴笑了。

 

“好吧，我喜欢这个。”McCoy说道。他无法控制地兴奋地踮着脚尖。“呃......也许我们应该为我们现在的状态来一个吻？”

 

Spock无言地向他的新男友伸出了手，掌心朝上，他的嘴唇上隐约有一丝微笑。McCoy执起他的手，随即被拉进了一个拥抱之中。

 

“Mr. Spock，这次我吻完你之后可不会找任何借口了。”McCoy轻声说道。“我真的想要这个。”

 

“我也是的，Leonard。”Spock向他保证道。McCoy感受到他的心脏因Spock叫了他的名字而震颤了起来。

 

“我有点困惑......”McCoy说道。“我的意思是，你那关于逻辑的高谈阔论和瓦肯式的固执把我弄得快疯了，但你的确知道怎样在关键时刻让我膝盖发软。”

 

“医生，请不要因说得太多而破坏此时此刻。”Spock开玩笑地回答道。

 

McCoy用自己的嘴唇吻上了Spock的，在它们之间感受到了一阵充满着极度渴望的激情。他想着，作为一个来自宣称战胜了感情的种族的瓦肯人，Spock在这个吻中倾注的感情实在是太多太多了。

 

 

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 抱歉花了挺长时间才写完。有的时候我开始向着某个方向写（我会写上一段时间，甚至好几天），然后我发现我并没有自己预期的那么喜欢这个故事的走向。在写下这个之前，我作废掉了几个结局。我真的希望结尾能是强有力的，让故事值得一读。
> 
> 我不得不说，我喜欢描写Sarek，我都被自己惊呆啦。He is deceptively edgy.
> 
> 另外，如果你看TOS，你就会发现那里面的敌人是多么的脆弱，一个打在背上的空手道手刀就能让他们晕过去。我的意思是，这是一部透着“我们想让科幻剧中的科学让人感觉是可信的”的气息的电视剧，结果却总是用在背上狠狠拍一巴掌的方式把人打昏。哈哈！
> 
> 无论如何，感谢你们阅读我的作品。如果你享受它，那么这将会给我带来很多快乐，所以就算是短短的一句'bravo'我也会很感激的！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 译文中的所有的错漏/词不达意/bug都是我的锅。十分感谢大家的阅读与留言。这是我读过的最棒的TOS同人之一了！大家多去对作者说'Bravo'哦！


End file.
